Anguish
by izumi chieko
Summary: Derita akan penantian panjangnya.../...Hinata cobalah untuk melupakannya."/.."biarlah aku bahagia dengan cara ku sendiri".. I know bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Anguish 1 # A

 **Pairing :** Hinata H, Sasuke U, Naruto U

 **Genre :** Little bit Angst, Hurt, Romance

 **Warning :** Sudut pandang berubah-ubah, OOC, Typo.

 **Author :** By me Izumi Chieko

 **Disclaimer** : _**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kisihimoto**_ , I just own this story, don't ever dare claim.

.

 **~ Anguish~**

.

.

 **( Hinata )**

.

.

.

Berulang. Mimpi yang sama tanpa bosan menghampiri. Ada sebuah nama yang muncul dalam mimpi itu. Nama dari sosok yang tak pernah ku tahu. Wajah yang selalu terlihat samar. Rupa yang tak pernah dapat kubayangkan. Bahkan hanya untuk menyaksikan kedip matanya pun aku tak pernah diizinkan. Yang kudapat hanya senyumannya. Garis senyum yang tersungging dibelah bibir itu. Senyum tipis yang entah kenapa selalu menimbulkan kehangatan dihati setiap kali aku mengingatnya.

Tak pernah sekali pun aku terlibat suatu pemibicaraan dengannya. Meski itu dalam mimpi ku sendiri. Dia selalu datang begitu saja diantara mimpi-mimpi yang menghampiri ku secara acak. Satu kalimat yang ku dengar dari sosok itu, suara rendah yang menggetarkan isi dada sebelum aku tersadar dari tidur ku.

Dia bilang… _"Tunggu aku."_

.

.

~Anguish~

.

.

Lembaran potret hitam putih tak bernyawa menggantung bisu didinding kamar yang dingin. Tumpukan sketsa satu model dengan berbagai macam ekspresi tersusun rapih di atas meja panjang, satu-satu nya yang ada di sana.

Seekor burung pipit bernyanyi riang, bertengger pada kusen jendela yang terbuka. Memanggil teman-temannya untuk bergabung menemani kesendiriannya. Burug itu terbang… terbang tinggi saat teman-temannya menjemput untuk berpetualang. Meninggalkan kamar sunyi yang selalu terasa sepi disetiap tarikan nafas. _Meninggalkanku_.

Andai hidup seperti burung kecil itu. Mengepakkan sayap mungilnya tanpa beban dengan bangga. Melanglang buana, walau terkadang ia hanya sendirian, tapi tak pernah merasa sepi. Burung kecil itu selalu mampu bertahan sendiri. Andai bisa hidup seperti burung kecil itu.

Skenario hidup manusia tak semuanya sama. Bahkan cenderung berbeda pada tiap individu. Dan tentu saja… tak semua berakhir dengan kebahagiaan yang seperti kebanyakan orang harapkan. Apalagi ketika ketidak beruntungan selalu memihak pada kita.. maksudku, _aku_. Tetapi semua itu tergantung bagaimana tiap individu menyikapi. Terkadang hal yang mudah dianggap sulit, atau hal yang sukar dipandang sebalah mata.

Bagiku tak ada persoalan yang lebih sulit, selain membohongi diri sendiri. Karena dengan cara seperti itulah aku bertahan. Bertahan dalam penantian.

Hidup dengan normal, tentu saja. Menjalani aktivitas keseharian yang wajar. Bergaul dengan lingkungan sekitar dan beradaptasi dengan hal-hal yang baru. Rutinitas yang membosankan meski terkadang semua itu dapat membuat senyum. Tak dipungkiri, semua itu memberikan kebahagiaan walau secuil. Namun, tak ada hal yang begitu membahagiakan bagiku selain perasaan yang bersambut.

Mungkin aku terlalu cengeng dan begitu melankolis. Begitu naïf karena tak mengindahkan kenyataan. Mengaharapkan balasan kasih pada seseorang yang sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu.

 _Geh!_ Semua orang bisa bilang! Semua mungkin berkata! Mereka mungkin berteriak! Dengan suara lantang dan bangga berujar _"Masih banyak orang lain yang jauh lebih baik daripada dia! Jangan kau gadaikan perasaanmu untuk dia yang tak menginginkanmu! Tak usah membuang waktu untuk dia yang tak memikirkanmu. Dapatkan kebahagiaan mu sendiri!"_

Memang…

Ck. Kata memang mudah untuk diucapkan. Lisan berkata tapi hati berpaling. Logika memang dapat dengan mudah menyusun, memerintah otak, tetapi hati tak dapat berkhianat. Tak sebentuk frase pun dapat mewakilkan perasaan yang dialami. Aku menggigil dalam kebimbangan, menangis dalam ketidakpastian, dan aku merana dalam penantian.

Berusaha hidup dengan mengabaikan perasaan. Menomorduakan emosi tak tertahan dan kemudian akan membuncah disetiap malam. Mencoba menghapus titik demi titik rasa yang tak terelakkan. Menggugus jejak-jejak cinta dan melupakan segala rasa yang bergumul dibalik dada. Tapi sayang.. setiap aku berusaha semakin kuat ku ingat dan ku rasa.

Dan aku sadar, aku tak dapat dengan mudah melupakannya, tak semudah aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Broken**_

.

.

"Ada kiriman surat lagi untuk mu hari ini!"

Selembar amplop merah jambu polos yang terjulur dihadapannya kini sudah beralih tempat. Tergeletak bisu disampingnya, dilantai tanah. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil terus mencoreti sesuatu di tangannya.

"Kau menggambar nya lagi ?"

Coretan hitam di atas karton itu telah hampir mendominasi warna putih yang menjadi alasnya. Batang pensil yang tadi menari-nari lembut di atas kertas tipis itu sudah berhenti dari tugasnya. Seorang gadis yang sejak tadi menundukan wajah, khusyuk dengan arsirannya kini memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajah. Menggerakan sedikit kepala untuk menyingkirkan surai indigo lembut yang menutupi wajah. Sementara amethyst nya kini berkilat tertimpa cahaya, menatap laki-laki lain yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan raut agak masam. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum. Terkekeh sebentar sebelum kembali menundukan wajah dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Gaara? Kau datang lagi? Lukisanmu sudah ku selesaikan, kau bisa ambil sekarang di galeri!"

Ia kembali berkutat dengan pensil dan karton. Mengabaikan laki-laki yang sejak tadi mencoba mendapatkan perhatiannya. Gaara, orang yang masih betah berdiri dihadapan seorang pelukis amatir-begitu si empunya mengatakan ketika Gaara berkali-kali memuji hasil karyanya-menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya di atas lantai tanah kering yang dingin dan lembut umpama lantai tembok tanpa keramik. Duduk menekuk lutut sementara tangannya menopang wajah rupawannya. Memerhatikan goresan-goresan halus yang dihasilkan jari-jari lentik itu melalui batang hitam yang terselimut kayu.

"Hm? Kau mau ku ambilkan pesananmu. Gaara?"

"Hinata."

Gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibir meliuk cantik itu hanya mengundang dengusan dan tawa kecil orang dihadapannya. Si pemilik bola mata perak itu akhirnya menyudahi hobinya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada Gaara. Orang yang masih setia menunggu, memerhatikannya. Sebuah senyum lembut terbit menyamarkan raut suram yang selalu menggantung diwajah ayu itu.

"Jangan meledekku!" elak Hinata. Ia tahu Gaara sedang mencibir aktivitas coret-mencoretnya. Laki-laki itu selalu memergoki dirinya sedang menggambar objek yang sama. Berkali-kali mendapati Hinata membuat sketsa dan lukisan-lukisan dengan model yang itu itu juga.

"Aku tak pernah meledekkmu!" ujar laki-laki berambut merah di hadapan Hinata, yang selalu terlihat tampan dan menawan kala ia tertawa. Dia berdiri sambil memungut karton bergambar yang tadi Hinata pegang. Decak kagum dan tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir nya.

"Aku tahu, kau tak pernah bosan menggambarnya, tapi Hinata, jika kau terus-menerus melakukan hal yang sama, kau tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya."

"Aku tak pernah berniat melupakan Naruto."

"Maksudku – kau tak akan bisa maju. Kau akan tetap tnggelam dalam pikiranmu. Kau tak akan pernah bisa melangkah ke depan, di mana masa depan yang kau miliki sendiri berada. Tanpa Naruto. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Hinata. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku ingin kau lebih menghargai hidupmu sendiri." Tutur Gaara.

Kini wajahnya terlihat muram lagi. Ia tak pernah bosan menasehati Hinata yang notabennya adalah _His best friend_. Besar dan sering bergaul bersama-sama dengannya sejak dulu membuat Gaara sangat mengenal Hinata. Baik sikap, kepribadian, hal yang Hinata suka, sesuatu yang Hinata takuti, sejarah hidupnya, masa lalunya, semuanya. Dan Naruto. Dia tahu siapa dan apa atau bagaimana dia bagi Hinata.

Air muka gadis bersurai indigo itu berubah. Ia menyisir rambut depannya dengan kelima jari tangannya dengan gusar, menandakan ia tak nyaman dengan topik yang tiba-tiba temannya bicarakan. Cahaya di amethyst nya meredup. Gadis itu tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari Gaara. Termasuk tak pernah bisa memasang topeng 'baik-baik saja' diwajahnya sebagaimana selalu ia lakukan terhadap orang lain disekitarnya.

"Gaara…"

"Aku tak akan berhenti mengoceh Hinata, jika itu yang kau minta."

"Tolong… kau tahu, aku baik-baik saja dengan semua ini. Kau tahu, 'semua itu' adalah kebahagiaanku. Gaara…" Hinata berpaling muka, menyadari suaranya perlahan menghilang, merasakan kerongkongannya tercekat tiba-tiba, membuat suaranya serak dan terputus-putus. Membicarakan tentangnya, tentang Naruto.. selalu membuat emosi Hinata jungkir balik. Hal yang berkaitan dengan Naruto adalah topik yang paling sensitive bagi dirinya. Dan Gaara tahu betul tentang hal itu.

"Untuk satu kali ini, Hinata…dengarkan aku."

"Gaara—"

"Tolong lah Hinata, berhenti mempercayai harapan-harapan kosongmu. Demimu… demi dirimu. Aku yakin, Naruto juga menginginkan itu. Ia ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Ia ingin kau hidup dengan wajar. Dia tak akan senang dengan sikap mu yang terus menerus bergantung dan tergusur-gusur oleh perasaan egoismu. Aku tahu, dia tahu. Kau begitu mencintainya, dia segalanya buatmu. Tapi kau juga tahu, itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Naruto menjauh dari kehidupanmu. Aku yakin kau tahu betul itu, Hinata." Papar Gaara, tak pernah bosan mengingatkan Hinata dengan kalimat-kalimat yang sama. Suara rendah dan lembutnya hanya membuat gemuruh emosi didada gadis indigo itu semakin meumpuk.

Hinata memejamkan kelopak mata rapat-rapat, merasakan kedua bola matanya selalu otomatis memanas setiap kali mendengar ucapan Gaara yang seperti itu. Menarik nafas terlalu keras sampai menimbulkan suara khas, mencegah lendir hangat yang mengalir di lubang hidungnya. Kedua telapak tangan itu menekan wajah dengan gemetar. Semakin Hinata menahan emosinya semakin bergetar tubuhnya. Tubuh ramping yang selalu tampak kuat dihadapan semua orang kini tampak ringkih dan menggigil. Gejolak perasaan yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat selalu berhasil Gaara goyahkan. Gaara menarik nafas dalam diam, bergerak perlahan mendekati kawannya dan merangkulnya. Ia tak bermaksud, tak pernah bermaksud membuat Hinata tampak rapuh. Meskipun Gaara sudah tahu Hinata telah rapuh sejak dulu.

"Dengar! Aku kumohon..sayang, akau tak pernah ingin kau berlarut-larut dalam penderitaanmu. Aku tahu kau kesepian.. aku ingin kau mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu nyaman. Aku ingin seseorang menarikmu dari belenggu penantian tak berujung. Aku ingin—" Suara Gaara tertahan ditenggorokan, bahkan untuk menelan ludah pun dirasa sukar, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap karena tahu mulai berair. Pelukannya pada Hinata mengerat, ia mengelusi pundak yang bergetar dalam rangkulannya.

"Aku sangat berharap kau bisa membuka hatimu lagi. Aku yakin akan ada seseorang yang akan menyambut perasaanmu sepenuh hati. Suatu saat nanti. Aku yakin.. aku ingin kau juga yakin.. kau harus percaya Hinata.. Tuhan akan memberikan pasangan pada setiap makhluk-Nya. Dia tak akan membiarkan makhluk ciptaan-Nya selamanya menyendiri, termasuk dirimu. Kecuali jika makhluk-Nya sendiri yang menginginkan dan lebih memilih hidup dalam kesendirian. Dan aku tak ingin kau memilih hal yang terakhir. Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai, meski bukan Naruto. Cobalah Hinata… kumohon berusahalah!"

Isakkan kecillah yang menjadi jawaban atas penuturan panjang Gaara. Hanya tubuh yang semakin bergetar dalam pelukannya sebagai tanda Hinata mendengar bujukan dan permintaannya. Gaara tak sampai hati harus selalu menyaksikan Hinata menangis tanpa suara disaat-saat tertentu. Gaara sudah tak sanggup menahan iba mengetahui Hinata yang selalu terisak diam-diam dipertengahan malam. Melihat Hinata larut dalam kesedihan hanya membuat Gaara ikut terseret ke dalam kesedihan gadis itu. Ia tahu sekali, karena selama ini ia lah yang menjadi penjaga Hinata. Mengawasi setiap tindak-tanduk gadis manis itu karena khawatir Hinata akan melakukan sesuatu diluar kendalinya.

.

.

 _ **Someone Else**_

.

' … _Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai, meski bukan Naruto. Cobalah Hinata.. kumohon berusahalah!'_

Tarikan nafas pelan Hinata begitu jelas terdengar di ruangan yang sedikit gelap itu. Senyap, begitulah suasana yang ada disekitar gadis itu, seakan tak ada sedikit pun tanda kehidupan selain hembusan nafas putus-putus nya yang bersandar lemah pada sandaran kursi kayu di sudut ruangan. Cahaya matahari sore menerobos masuk melalui kaca buram di dinding, itu adalah satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang menerangi, lampu ruangan belum juga dinyalakan. Senja menguning tampak dari balik pepohonan yang tumbuh di samping galeri. Amethys itu kini sepenuhnya tampak. Hingga wajah muram dan sorot rapuh yang memantul di balik mata peraknya terlihat jelas. Kesedihan.. luka akan penantian.. ketidakberdayaan.. putus asa, pengharapan, kesepian, kecewa, rindu, semua bergumul menjadi satu. Tercermin diantara iris nya. Bola mata yang akan nampak mempesona jika pemiliknya sedag bersuka cita, kini tak lebih dari sebuah indera penglihatan yang tak terjaga. Menambah aura suram pada diri Hinata.

Sekali lagi Hinata mengehembuskan nafas jengah dengan perlahan. Mencari ketenangan berharap angin petang ikut menyapu kegundahan yang ia alami, meredam emosinya kembali agar stabil setelah kepergian Gaara. Satu-satunya teman yang dapat mengerti dan memahami Hinata lebih baik, bahkan dari Hinata sendiri. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Hinata dibandingkan Hinata sendiri. Hinata tahu.. keperdulian Gaara melibihi rasa peduli Gaara terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tapi Hinata tak tahu.. bagaimana ia harus memperdulikan diri sendiri dengan lebih baik melebihi apa yang telah Gaara lakukan terhadapnya. Ia tahu ia terlalu bergantung pada temannya yang satu itu, kendati temannya itu pun sudah disesaki dengan urusan hidupnya sendiri. Hinata tak ingin menambah beban Gaara, tetapi ia tak yakin mampu berdiri tanpa topangan laki-laki itu. Sampai saat ini Gaara adalah sat-satunya tumpuan Hinata. Orang yang bisa Hinata percaya. Karena semenjak kepergian Naruto, orang tercintanya, Hinata menolak untuk mempercayai orang lain.

Kalimat Gaara tadi siang terngiang kembali, mengaung di dalam kepala sampai Hinata merasa kepalanya akan pecah jika ia berusaha untuk menyesapi makna yang ada dalam rentetan kalimat itu. Gaara ingin Hinata mencoba melunturkan rasa cintanya pada Naruto, ingin Hinata berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan yang selama ini ia jaga, berpaling dari kasih tak sampainya.

'… _.cobalah Hinata.. kumohon berusahalah!'_

Bukan tak pernah Hinata mencoba. Bukan tak pernah Hinata berusaha. Bukan kemauan Hinata membiarkan hidupnya terombang-ambing dan terpenjara diantara luka dan kekecewaan. Ia mencoba dan berusaha. Pernah atas kehendak sendiri menginginkan kebebasan atas penantiannya. Tapi itu semua tak ada gunanya. Gagal, bahkan jika mau, jika ia bisa, ia ingin sekali jatuh hati pada Gaara. Orang yang selama ini selalu berada disampingnya. Ada disetiap Hinata memerlukan pelukannya. Hinata yakin Gaara dapat memberikan segalanya, yang terbaik demi Hinata. Tapi apa daya, hati tak dapat dipaksakan. Hinata tak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan sesuatu atau seseorang atau entah apa pun itu yang bisa menyumbat rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Justru malah menambah beban dihatinya dan membuat luka baru pada orang lain yang telah bersedia meraihnya. Ia tak ingin menjadikan orang lain sebagai pelampiasan sepinya. Ia tak ingin hubungan palsu yang membuat hati semakin hampa dan kosong. Hinata tak pernah mau. Ia tak pernah bisa mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' pada orang lain sementara hatinya berkata tidak. Ia tak ingin mengkhianati perasaan seseorang yang telah menaruh harapan terhadapanya, lebih tepatnya.. ia tak ingin mengelabui perasaannya sendiri lebih lama. Karena itu menyakitkan… karena Hinata tahu.. ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya ketika kasih tak tergapai. Hinata tahu bagaimana perih dan sakitnya hati mengetahui orang yang kau cintai tak memiliki perasaan yang sama, tahu bahwa bukan dirinyalah yang selama ini menguasai hati sang pujaan.

Ketika mereka telah membuat sebuah komitmen untuk bersama. Sakit, bukan marah yang terasa, tapi kecewa.. merasa terkhianati. Biarlah… pikir Hinata, biarlah ia tetap mencintai Naruto, ia akan menjaga dan memelihara perasaannya karena hanya dengan itu ia bisa merasakan Naruto-nya hidup bersamanya. Dalam benaknya. Di relung hatinya yang terdalam. Ia dan Naruto selalu bersama, meski hanya dalam angan. Tapi, Hinata bahagia.. Hinata bahagia… luka yang selama ini terpendam menjelma menjadi suka. Bahagia dalam penderitaan menahan rasa. Entah sejak kapan perasaan sakit itu berubah menyenangkan bagi Hinata. Hinata tak perduli, ia sekedar menikmati.

Pandangannya jatuh pada satu hasil tangannya diantara karya-karyanya yang lain, yang menggantung pada dinding-dinding di depan mata. Satu model pribadi yang mendominasi, dari sekian banyak lukisan dan sketsa yang ia buat. Diam bisu balik menatapnya kaku. Kelopak matanya bengkak – karena habis menangis siang tadi – itu menutup perlahan dengan berat. Merasakan tiap detik otot-otot matanya melentur tenang. Memejamkan mata untuk waktu yang lama agar mendapatkan ketenangan kembali. Deru nafas teratur tak berarti mendadak Hinata tertidur dalam rasa sepinya. Ia masih terjaga. Menetralkan kembali urat saraf yang menegang.

Sepuluh menit berlalu saat Hinata akhirnya kembali membuka mata. Kali ini tatapannya jatuh mengenai tumpukan amplop berwarna serupa diatas meja. Bergabung dengan lembaran sketsa dan lukisan yang ia buat. Pikirannya berlari-lari mencari kepastian dan kebenaran serta maksud dari lembar-lembar kertas yang ia terima. Saat ini pikirannya teralihkan pada surat-surat itu. Walaupun sama sekali tak membuat perasaannya jadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sejak lama Hinata merasa heran dengan surat-surat itu, mengganggu pikirannya. Surat-surat itu berdatangan padanya satu minggu sekali rutin disetiap pekan. Isi dari surat-surat itu tak lebih dari sebuah pujian dalam berbagai bentuk kalimat indah dan asyik untuk dibaca. Kadang dibubuhi percakapan singkat tak langsung antara si pengirim dengan dirinya. Dan itu cukup menghibur Hinata. Ia selalu membuka kembali surat-surat itu di saat ia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Kata-kata yang tertuang dalam lembaran kertas itu tanpa Hinata sadari dapat mengobati rindu perhatian yang ia alami. Sudah lama Hinata menyadari, ia yakin surat-surat itu ditulis oleh orang yang sama. Memerhatikan dari tiap lekuk garis tangan pada tiap-tiap lembar surat yang ia terima. Hinata tak bisa melupakan tulisan tangan yang begitu tegas tanpa keraguan, torehan tinta yang anggun dan artistik, namun memiliki nuansa lembut tersirat, mencerminkan kepribadian dari penorehnya. Hinata berfikir bahwa si penulis memiliki daya tarik yang tinggi terhadap seni. Hinata bisa menebak karena ia sendiri adalah seorang penyuka seni. Hanya dengan memahami seni, kadang tak perlu penjabaran panjang untuk mengetahui isi hati dan tindakan tanpa kata.

Namun bagaimanapun Hinata penasaran bagaimana orang itu tahu dirinya. Oh maksudnya Lukisan-lukisannya- dan alamat rumahnya - tentu saja. Ia tak pernah memasarkan atau mempublikasikan hasil tangannya pada publik. Ia tak menjual karyanya selain pada orang-orang tertentu. Lagipula ia akan dengan senang hati memberikan lukisan-lukisan atau pun sketsa yang ia buat secara cuma-cuma jika orang itu benar-benar menyukainya. Biasanya orang-orang akan mengunjungi galerinya dan meminta karyanya secara langsung. Meskipun tak jarang rata-rata dari mereka menjejalkan puluhan bahkan ratusan ribu yen ke dalam amplop sebagai tanda terimakasih untuk Hinata. Bagi Hinata nilai yen tak begitu mempengaruhinya, ia cukup senang dengan apresiasi mereka. Karena melukis bagi Hinata adalah media untuk mengekspresikan berbagai macam gagasan dan emosi dirinya. Tergambar sempurna dalam tiap sapuan kuas diatas kanvas, jika penikmat seni itu memiliki kepekaan yang baik terhadap suatu karya.

Mungkinkah Gaara? Atau tamu-tamu yang pernah berkunjung sebelumnya? Hinata menerka-nerka darimana si pengirim surat tahu dan siapa dia?. Hinata menegakkan punggung menatap langit petang yang mulai pudar cahaya nya. Tapi, si pengirim surat itu tidak hanya tahu mengenai karya-karya kecilnya, ia juga tahu isi hatinya. Mungkinkah orang itu membaca dengan baik apa yang Hinata sampaikan melalui titik-titik tintanya?

Entah…

Hembusan nafas yang teratur yang keluar dari rongga hidungnya begitu tenang. Gadis itu meraih sebuah amplop berwarna merah jambu yang ada ditumpukkan paling atas. Selalu tak ada identitas sang pengirim. Hanya sebuah stempel ungu dalam bentuk bunga di belakang amplop itu.

Sunggingan senyum mencuat di sudut bibir saat Hinata membuka lipatan kertas beraroma terapi ditangannya. Salam pembuka yang ia baca pada baris pertama sudah membuat kelopak bunga bermekaran di balik dada Hinata. Semakin matanya menelusuri tiap kumpulan frase yang membentuk klausa hingga akhirnya menjadi sebuah kalimat, semakin banyak kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut Hinata. Garis-garis indah tulisan tangan itu memanjakan mata Hinata. Sedang ungkapan yang tertuang berkat garis tinta itu menimbulkan perasaan hangat direlung hati tanpa Hinata sadari.

Namun keceriaan diwajah pucat itu sedikit demi sedikit menyusut, bahkan lenyap seketika berganti dengan raut bingung dan gelisah. Berulang-ulang Hinata membaca kembali surat di tangannya dengan kening berkerut. Ia selalu dibuat terkesiap oleh si pengirim surat tersebut. Untuk kali ini Hinata yakin ada yang aneh dari isi surat dan si penulis. Dari mana orang itu tahu namanya? Baru kali ini, si penulis menyebut nama Hinata dalam surat itu. Dan baru kali ini juga ia mencantumkan nama di baris terbawah surat itu. Membuat pikiran Hinata melanglang buana mencari sebuah kejelasan. Kemudian…

De javu. Rasanya ia pernah menemukan kalimat yang sama seperti yang tertulis di baris akhir surat itu. Rasanya… ia mengenal nada dari kalimat itu. Kapan? … Dimana? Siapa?...

' _Tunggu aku…'_

"Tunggu aku…"

Hinata mengulang kata itu dengan bisikan. Sekelebat bayangan misterius muncul di depan mata. Mengingat tiba-tiba mimpi itu yang hinggap di setiap malam di tidurnya. Mengingat sosok yag selalu muncul di antara mimpi acaknya. Megingatnya, mengingat kata itu.. mengingat senyum itu. Dan kini Hinata merasakan tubuhnya menggigil tiba-tiba.

.

.

….

 _ **Teruntuk sang pujaan,**_

 _ **Semoga kebahagiaan menyertai tiap langkah.**_

 _ **Untukmu yang selalu tersenyum disaat luka menggelayut manja diantara rongga cahaya yang hendak kau gapai.**_

 _ **Ini adalah bulan ke-10 sejak aku memulai pengakuan cinta ku. Surat ke-24 yang mengantarkan perasaan ku terhadapmu. Ku harap kau tak bosan dengan tulisan-tulisan murahan ku.**_

 _ **Apa kabarnya bunga layuku saat ini?**_

 _ **Ku harap kau masih dapat tersenyum walau tetap dalam penantian.**_

 _ **Kali ini, surat ini datang padamu bukan untuk berceloteh betapa aku mengaggumi maha karyamu yang luar biasa. Bukan untuk melaporkan apa yang ku dapat dari campuran tinta yang kau buat. Aku tak pernah puas menyampaikan emosi yang kudapat setelah menceburkan diri ke dalam lukisan-lukisan mu melalu kata. Meskipun berlembar-lembar surat yang ku kirim kepada mu sebelumnya cukup mewakilkan perasaanku.**_

 _ **Kau yang di sana sedang bertanya-tanya sambil termenung. Aku yakin ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kau utarakan, tapi tak tahu pada siapa. Padaku? Sayanngnya aku sedang tak berada didekat mu, kasihku.**_

 _ **Untuk itu… karena itu, aku mengakhiri persembunyian ini. aku akan berhenti mengirimi mu surat-surat yang ku yakin sudah menumpuk di antara kertas dan kanvas kerjamu. Kau tak membuangnya 'kan? Tak apa, jika kau membuangnya.**_

 _ **Hinata…**_

 _ **Hinata? Kali ini aku yakin benakmu terlonjak. Aku akan menemuimu. Aku akan memberikan penjelasan untukmu, Hinata. Ah, namamu terasa menyenangkan terpantul dilidahku. Lupakan.**_

 _ **Kau tak keberatan aku mengunjungi galerimu?**_

 _ **Pekan depan. Yang seharusnya ku kirimkan surat ke-25, ngomong-ngomong usiamu saat ini 25**_ _ **t h**_ _ **. Aku benarkan? Aku akan mengirimkan diriku sendiri untukmu, dan tak akan ada surat lain setelah itu.**_

 _ **Hey! Aku sangat menantikannya. Ku harap bunga ku kembali mekar dengan segar setelah aku berjumpa dengannya. Ah.. atau akan membenciku karena ini?**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 _ **Tunggu aku.**_

 _ **~Sasuke~**_

.

.

 **A/N :** wohooo.. akhirnya kelar kelaaaaaar, bikin fic ini ditemani segelas susu denkow cokelat dan semangkok indomie goreng pedas, mantab dah…ehem..oke jadi siapa itu sasuke? Dan kemana perginya Naruto sampai harus bikin Hinata menunggu? Yang penasaran see ya next chap yah..*0*/

Read and Review.. becoz ripiu ar lop… :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Anguish 1 # B

 **Pairing :** Hinata H, Sasuke U, Naruto U

 **Genre :** Little bit Angst, Hurt, Romance

 **Warning :** Sudut pandang berubah-ubah, OOC, Typo.

 **Author :** By me Izumi Chieko

 **Disclaimer** : _**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kisihimoto**_ , I just own this story, don't ever dare claim.

.

 **~ Anguish~**

.

.

 _ **Jijitsu***_

.

.

.

Renungan Hinata setiap senja menjelang malam, atau lamunannya setiap ia terbangun di tengah malam, tak memberikan sedikitpun bayangan tentang apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bukan soal perasaan yang selama ini ia tanggung. Bukan… Tentang surat-surat dan jati diri si penulis…tentang mimpi yang kebetulan kini terasa nyata di hadapannya. Kata itu - ungkapan itu, ungkapan yang terlontar dari seorang datang menghampiri mimpinya, dan ungkapan itu yang Sasuke tuliskan dalam suratnya. Mungkinkah hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka?

Rasa penasaran dan gelisah sudah bersarang di benak Hinata. Semenjak minggu lalu, setelah kedatangan surat terakhir yang ia terima. Dan benar-benar surat terakhir dari si pengirim yang mengaku bernama Sasuke. Biasanya surat itu tiba pagi atau siang di hari sabtu. Terselip dikotak pos depan rumah Hinata bersama dengan Koran dan kertas-kertas kupon yang menurut Hinata tidak penting. Tetapi sampai sore ini, Hinata tak mendapatkan kiriman spesialnya. Hal itu membuat Hinata yakin bahwa si pengirim memang berhenti mengiriminya surat dan akan datang menemuinya dihari yang sama seperti Hinata mendapatkan suratnya. Menemuinya .. menemuui Hinata pekan ini. _Hari ini_ .

 _Benarkah?_ Kenapa Hinata begitu menantikannya? Seminggu berlalu tanpa henti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Menduga-duga siapa dan seperti apa gerangan, sosok dari si pemilik tulisan tangan indah yang menawan penglihatan Hinata. Apakah dia seorang wanita? Laki-laki? Tua? Muda? Kakek-kakek? Atau musisi? Dan atau-atau lainnya yang mengikuti.

Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi dirinya sendiri dan _dirinya_ ketika mereka bertemu nanti. Memikirkan banyak hal yang membuat kepalanya terasa berat dan sulit untuk tidur. Entah.. rasanya, kunjungan tamu, atau lebih tepat disebut penggemar Hinata yang satu ini cukup istimewa bagi Hinata. Hinata tak tahu mengapa, tapi perasaannya berkata demikian.

Saat ini ia duduk gelisah di atas meja panjang di geleri, dalam diam menunduk. Mencuri-curi pandang keluar halaman setiap mendengar suara gemertak benda atau gemersik dedaunan yang terbang di sapu angin. Merasakan detak keras jantung yang menghantam bertubi di balik dada rapuhnya. Mengkhayati setiap desir-desir halus di sudut hati. Menikmati tiap-tiap tetesan keringat dingin yang meluncur ditengkuk menelusuri punggunya. Sampai Hinata bisa mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu saat ia melirik arloji di tangannya. Hari tak lagi secerah seperti sebelumnya, waktu berlalu tanpa pemberitahuan.

 _Mungkinkah ia lupa dengan janjinya?_

Hinata tak dapat menghentikan gerutuan hati. Tak dipungkiri ia menunggu kedatangan orang itu, Sasuke. Dia itu orang asing.. Hinata sadar itu. Tetapi Hinata mengenal Sasuke dengan baik melalui tulisan-tulisannya. Dan dia merasa Sasuke tak terlalu asing baginya. Gemuruh hati tetap membuatnya berharap lagi? Menanti lagi? Berharap untuk apa? Entah kenapa Hinata tak pernah lelah untuk terus selalu berharap dan menanti pada sebuah kenyataan yang tak pasti. Selalu mempercayai harapan-harapan kosongnya, meski itu begitu kecil.

 _Salahkah?_.. tidak.. bagi dia yang masih mengharapkan kebahagiaan.

Hinata terlonjak mendengar gertakan benda logam saling beradu. Diliriknya pintu kaca galeri dengan degup jantung yang hampir meloncat keluar dada. Tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas kecewa. Seorang yang sangat ia kenal muncul dari balik pintu transparan itu sambil memamerkan lekukan bibir nya. _Bukan dia_.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau keberatan aku datang hari ini, Hinata?"

Hinata tak menggubris pertanyaan Gaara. Matanya sibuk menelisik dibalik pundak laki-laki berambut merah itu. Mencari-cari kemungkinan ada orang lain yang datang bersamaan dengan kawannya. Gaara mengikuti arah pandang Hinata, wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan dengan gerak-gerik Hinata, karena Gaara sendiri pun tak melihat apa-apa. Selain merasakan angin petang yang berhembus mulai terasa dingin.

"Kau mencari seseorang?"

Mata Hinata beralih fokus pada Gaara yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Menggeleng lesu dengan senyum kecil, berusaha memperbaiki mood agar wajah muramnya tak tampak.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Aku mau pinjam kuas.."

"Huh..?" meski bingung dengan permintaan Gaara, Hinata tetap saja mencarikan laki-laki itu benda yang dimaksud. Berjalan ke arah dimana lemari perabotannya berada. Tak jauh dari tempat nya duduk tadi, Hinata mengaduk-aduk kotak persegi di dalam lemari, mencari kuas yang masih bagus.

"Butuh berapa?" tanyanya tanpa melirik Gaara.

"Satu saja.."

"Untuk apa? Yang ku tahu kau tak pernah berurusan dengan alat-alat seperti ini?"

Gaara menerima kuas yang Hinata sodorkan. Tersenyum lebar sambil mengacung-acungkan benda yang berada di tangannya.

"Eksperimen! Hhe.." Hinata mendengus, lalu menertwakan gelagat Gaara. "Kau jangan meremehkanku! Aku tahu aku tak memiliki bakat seni sedikit pun! Aku hanya perlu berusaha dan bersungguh-sungguh!"

"Ya, sudah sana! Berikan hasilnya padaku kalau kau selesai! asal kau tahu, Gaara kemampuan memang bisa dilatih secara continue. Tapi perlu waktu dan usaha yang keras. Kau bisa berlatih bersama ku kalau kau mau. Aku bersedia memberikan trik-trik yang mudah bahkan lebih mudah dari pada tutor atau buku-buku praktis manapun."

Gaara meringis dengan wajah mengkerut. "Aku minder , ahh! Lain kali saja!"

"Penolakan macam apa itu?" Hinata terkekeh mendengar cibiran Gaara. "Datanglah sore hari setelah aku selesai mengajar!" bujuk Hinata. Sorot matanya penuh harap, ada alasan lain yang membuat nya membujuk Gaara lebih dari biasanya. Ia ingin ada seseorang yang menemaninya setiap waktu, karena ia menyadari, ia terlalu sering melamun sendiri saat petang hari. Ia tahu kesehatan mentalnya bisa saja terpengaruh akibat kebiasaan buruknya. Meskipun Hinata berusaha melakukan banyak hal untuk menghindari kebiasaan sorenya, kadang tanpa sadar ia justru telah hanyut dalam lamunannya.

Gaara mengangguk-angguk kecil, memerhatikan raut muka Hinata yang pucat, "Akan kupikirkan! Mungkin kita bisa sambil makan malam bersama!" Hinata hanya tertawa renyah, mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Kau sakit?"

"Hm?"

"Kau berkeringat banyak. Kau juga pucat, apa aku perlu menemanimu?"

"Hmm.." senyum kecil muncul dibibir Hinata, ia sedikit tersanjung dan.. senang. Gaara selalu dapat dengan mudah membaca ekspresi dan gerak-gerik Hinata. Selalu mengerti Hinata tanpa ia harus berkata dengan jelas. Hinata sangat ingin Gaara menemaninya dan sangat menghargai tawaran Gaara. Tapi Hinata tahu laki-laki itu memiliki kepentingannya sendiri. Mungkin tidak saat ini. Lagipula Hinata sudah memiliki janji. Bukan berarti Hinata tak ingin Gaara ikut menyambut tamunya kali ini. Hinata hanya merasa.. akan lebih baik ia menunggu Sasuke seorang diri. Ia belum memberitahu Gaara mengenai Sasuke, orang yang selalu mengiriminya surat akan datang. Gaara memang tahu Hinata selalu mendapatkan surat dari seseorang itu, tapi Hinata tak pernah memberi tahu isi surat-surat itu. Gaara masih memberikan privasi pada Hinata tentang urusannya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya lelah, setelah tadi membereskan galeri. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir!"

"Kau yakin?" desak Gaara tak percaya. Galeri kecil Hinata selalu tampak bersih, jadi ia tak percaya jika Hinata sampai berkeringat dan pucat hanya gara-gara membersihkan ruang itu. Tapi Gaara menghargai keinginan Hinata setelah melihat gadis dihadapannya itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.."

Langkah Hinata mengikuti kemana Gaara berjalan. Laki-laki pemilik tato dikeningnya itu menoleh saat tiba-tiba berada di ambang pintu. Tersenyum dan lagi-lagi mengacungkan kuas di tangannya.

"Aku pinjam ini, ya! Jika rusak akan ku ganti! Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa." Hinata mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum di teras galeri. Memerhatikan punggung Gaara yang perlahan menjauh. Temannya itu meliriknya sesaat sebelum menutup pintu pagar. Dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menyapa Hinata lagi sampai ia lenyap diantara bangunan lain yang berdiri di dekat rumah Hinata. Meninggalkan Hinata yang terkekeh sendiri dengan sikapnya. Rumah Gaara berada beberapa blok dari kediamannya, cukup berjalan dengan waktu 10 menit.

Helaan nafas kembali memberat. Raut wajah Hinata kembali muram, dengan mata sayunya yang menerawang menembus sesuata yang kasat mata jauh dihadapannya. Matahari semakin rendah tenggelam dibagian barat. Harusnya Hinata juga sudah tenggelam diantara lamunanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kala petang menjelang. Tapi ia merasa suasana disekitar terasa sedikit kurang nyaman. Merasakan bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan sesuatu.. Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kedalam galeri, kembali menunggu seseorang yang mungkin iya _ia_ datang atau mungkin juga tidak. Deheman kecil terdengar ketika Hinata menarik gagang pintu kaca itu.

 _Tunggu!_ Suara itu itu bukan berasal dari Gaara. Gadis itu terhenyak. Memegangi gagang pintu erat-erat. Jantungnya terasa jatuh ketika itu juga.

Detak jantung kembali terasa menghentak. Hinata mematung sesaat dengan nafas tertahan. Menelan ludah dengan susah payah lalu menarik udara pelan-pelan untuk mengisi otak nya yang mendadak kosong. Sejenak memejamkan mata demi meredakan keterkejutannya. Setelah kesadaran telah mengembalikan kewarasannya, tubuh langsing itu pun menoleh, memastikan bahwa ada orang lain disana selain dirinya.

 _Sret._

Hatinya mencelos hampa. Hinata merasa melayang di atas keramik galeri. Ada orang lain yang sedang berdiri di samping galeri beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Menyamping. Hinga Hinata hanya dapat melihat sebagian sisi dari wajah yang tertutup topi. Rambut hitamnya, sosok yang tinggi tegap dengan balutan pakaian hitam memberikan kesan gelap saat pertama kali Hinata melihat. Jaket kulit dan bawahan agak ketat melekat sempurna disertai boots sebatas mata kaki hanya membuat Hinata mengernyit tak puas. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang itu. Siluetnya yang terpapar cahaya senja membuat bayangan mistis yang indah dimata Hinata. Dengan latar langit jingga dan bayang-bayang pepohonan. Sorot jingga cahaya membuat orang itu tampak mengagumkan secara fisik. Jika Hinata sedang membawa alat lukisnya, ia akan menyalin pemandangan langka dihadapannya saat itu juga.

"Siapa…?" suara gugup Hinata hampir tak terdengar. Bibirnya bergetar. Tubuh Hinata menegang sesaat sebelum akhirya lemas. Hatinya mencelos lagi sementara kedua tangan gemetar tak karuan. Orang itu menoleh, memperlihatkan lengkungan tipis yang mempesona, lalu berjalan mendekat dengan langkah kaki tegas dan pasti ke arah Hinata. Sedang Hinata berdiri kaku. Menunggu.

"Hai." Laki-laki itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Membelakangi matahari yang tinggal sepertiga, menimbulkan siluet menyeramkan di depan mata Hinata. Apalagi setelah mendengar nada rendah laki-laki itu. Merasakan gemuruh didadanya tiba-tiba.

Lagi. Rasanya Hinata pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya. Adegan yang ia alami saat ini seperti tak asing diingatannya.

"Sejak.. kapan .. se-sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

Sosok it masih diam tanpa merespon pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata tak dapat melihat ekspresi apapun dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Topi hitam itu menutupi sebagian rupa dari si pemakai topi. Hinata hanya dapat melihat sunggingan tipis yang tertarik di kedua sudut bibir orang itu. _Senyumnya…_

Tolong beritahu Hinata, bahwa ia sedag tidak bermimpi kali ini!. Karena hatinya bergetar hanya melihat senyum misterius itu. Perasaan yang sama muncul ketika Hinata mengingat senyum dari sosok yang selalu datang ke dunia mimpinya.

Hinata berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada seseorang yang ada dihadapannya kini. Berusaha untuk bersikap wajar atau bahkan tidak limbung didepannya. Karena saat ini Hinata merasa pusing,dan mual. Bibir kering Hinata sudah terbuka untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, tapi hanya udara. Pejaman mata Hinata mengawali kegagalan dirinya dalam mengontrol emosi yang meluap tiba-tiba.

"Cukup lama. Aku menunggu sampai kita hanya dapat berdua."

 _Oh…? Apa katanya?_ Hinata merasa janggal dengan ucapan laki-laki itu. Mungkin pendengarannya salah. Hinata sudah tak perduli dengan detak jantungnya yang tak mau tenang. Menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan wajah shock. _Mungkinkah.. diakah orang itu?_ Orang yang hampir satu tahun ini mengririmi Hinata surat? Tapi… bayangan Hinata tentang dirinya meleset jauh. Hinata sama sekali tak melihat kecocokan antara orang yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang dengan si penulis surat yang Hinata anggap romantis dan memiliki kepribadian lembut. Bagaimanapun kesan pertama Hinata terhadap orang yang berdiri dihadapannya kini adalah bahwa dia memiliki aura penuh tekanan. Karakteristik seorang yang memiliki watak keras dan sikap mendominasi dalam segala hal. Tidak seperti karakter yang Hinata tangkap melalui goresan-goresan tintanya yang lembut.

Mugkin orang dihadapannya kini bukanlah Sasuke. Dia mungkin tamu lain yang berkunjung tanpa membuat janji terlebih dulu dengan Hinata. Tetapi suara yang kemudian terdengar memberitahu Hinata, bahwa dialah orangnya. Dialah..Sasuke.

"Kau jauh lebih rapuh dari apa yang kubayangkan…"

Gadis bersurai indigo itu terkesiap, akhirnya tersadar dari mimpi sorenya. _Lebih rapuh dari yang ia bayangkan_. Hinata tak percaya. Emosinya dapat dibaca semudah itu oleh orang yang bahkan baru melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali. Suara rendah itu menarik memori-memori kelam Hinata ke permukaan. Menimbulkan rasa sesak setiap kali ia menarik nafas. Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang menggantung tanpa ia sadari. _Benarkah?_ Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Hanya dengan sebaris kalimat itu, emosinya meledak tanpa diduga.

Tapi, disisi lain ia merasakan perasaan lain dihatinya. Hinata tak tahu dari mana datangnya perasaan itu,, perasaan – bagaimana Hinata mempertanggung jawabkan perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba meluap tanpa sebab? _Oh, hai? Untuk siapa? Dia? Sasuke?_ Tidak mungkin.. rindu yang selama ini dia pendam dan hanya tertuju untuk Naruto. Naruto… apa yang sedang terjadi pada Hinata? Hinata tak memahami emosi apa yang sedang menguasai dirinya. Namun, Hinata mengakui, jika diizinkan, saat itu juga ingin menghambur ke pelukan Pria di hadapannya. Hinata tak tahu alasannya. Hinata hanya – hanya ingin memeluknya. Memeluk Sasuke. Erat dalam dekapannya. Seolah Sasuke adalah sesorang yang telah dinantinya sejak lama. Tapi, bukan Naruto. Sebisa mungkin Hinata menahan hasrat itu. Ia masih waras untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Mata perak milik Hinata mengerjap. Berusaha menghilangkan cairan hangat yang akan menjadi bulir memalukan. Mana mungkin Hinata menangis di hadapan orang asing tanpa sebab tiba-tiba? Ya, orang dihadapannya kini tak lebih dari sekedar orang asing. Iya… kan? Tapi perasaan itu.

"Kau…" ucap Hinata memulai dengan bibir bergetar. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sesaat, menelan ludah dan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara yang lebih tenang meski terdengar ada keraguan, "Sa-Sasuke?"

Orang itu mengangguk. _Ah.._ senyum diwajah yang tak dapat Hinata lihat keseluruhannya kembali membuat hati Hinata melonjak. Ia menekan dadanya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan. Berharap jantungnya berdetak normal agar ia bisa mengontrol setiap tindakannya. Mengusir berbagai macam pikiran yang menyergap bertubrukan dikepalanya.

"Ka-kau mau masuk?" tawarnya, setelah yakin ia melakukan hal yang tepat. Mengabaikan perasaan gugup yang muncul.

"Tentu."

Derap langkah kaki terdengar tanpa keraguan, menghentak dada Hinata bersamaan dengan degup jantung yang masih belum dapat ia kontrol. Hinata membuka pintu galeri lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan orang itu masuk dengan isyarat tubuhnya. Kemudian ia ikut masuk dan menutup pintu, karena angin petang sedikit menusuk kulit. Lampu menyala setelah Hinata menekan tombol listrik di samping pintu. Membiarkan ruang galeri itu tampak lebih hidup dan nyaman.

Saat Hinata menggerakan kepala, orang itu, Sasuke sudah berjalan-jalan kecil mengamati lukisan dan sketsa yang tergantung didinding tembok. Berjalan dengan langkah perlahan menikmati tiap suasana yang ia dapat dari lukisan-lukisan Hinata. Kadang ia berhenti cukup lama pada satu lukisan, bergumam kecil ketika mampu memahami apa yang tersirat dari balik sinkronisasi warna dihadapannya. Hinata hanya dapat melihat punggung itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia terduduk dengan perasaan campur aduk di satu-satunya kursi kayu diruangan itu. Masih belum dapat mencerna dengan baik, situasi yang terjadi diantara mereka. Merasakan beban berat yang menghimpit dadanya. Entah kenapa… memandang punggung itu hanya membuat rasa rindu dalam benak Hinata meluap-luap. Yang ia tahu, rindu itu bukan tertuju untuk Naruto. Lalu untuk siapa? Untuk orang yang sedang memunggunginya sekarang? Bagaimana bisa-

"Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku, Hinata?"

Hinata terhenyak untuk kesekian kali di sore itu. Suara yang ia dengar menyadarkannya dari kebiasaan melamun panjang di saat petang. Terlonjak kaget karena tamunya saat ini sudah kembali menghadapkan diri tepat di depan Hinata. Berdiri kurang dari jarak 100 meter. Hinata mendongak, menatap orang itu dari kursinya. Wajah datar itu memaksa Hinata untuk berpaling. Ia tak tahu dengan ungkapan macam apa ia harus berucap. Ia masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan emosinya. Ia masih bingung dengan perasaanya.

"Aku.. kau keberatan dengan kedatanganku? Kau… keberatan aku datang?"

Hinata tertegun. Suara laki-laki itu terdengar ragu dan membuatnya tak enak hati. Hinata merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan orang itu. Tapi disaat Hinata menarik pandangan matanya kembali ia semakin tertegun. Terpaku pada kilat mata tajam yang kini dapat ia lihat sempurna. Sasuke sudah melepas topi yang ia kenakan sejak tadi, Hinata tak menyadari kapan benda itu berhenti menempeli kepala Sasuke. Rupa itu tak pernah Hinata bayangkan. Benar-benar baru ia temukan. Wajah utuh itu sempat membuat desiran halus di sekujur tubuh Hinata, meski saat ini ia terpaku pada kedua bola mata hitam yang sedang berbalik menatap matanya. Untuk sejenak Hinata lupa bagaimana cara bernafas. Sesaat tapi sangat mempengaruhi gejolak emosi dihatinya.

"Kau datang…" gumam pelan Hinata menunjukkan kelegaan. Tak tahu kenapa.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu." Suara lembut yang tak pernah Hinata duga bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke, kembali menarik kesadaran Hinata. Belum terbiasa dengan perubahan nada bicara orang dihadapannya. Ia menunduk malu tanpa suara.

"Bungaku masih tampak layu.."

Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pikirannya kembali kosong. Ia diam kaku seperti seonggok boneka rusak yang ditemukan seseorang.

"Hinata, kau mendengarku?"

Reaksi berlebihan Hinata membuat Sasuke terkesiap. Hinata menyesali tindakannya, karena telah menepis uluran tangan besar itu dengan kasar.

"Maaf." Bisik Hinata penuh penyesalan. Orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Merendahkan tubuh di hadapan Hinata, membuat Hinata lagi-lagi tak enak hati karena ia duduk diatas kursi sementara tamunya berjongkok di hadapannya. Sasuke mencegah tindakan Hinata agar ia tetap ditempatnya.

"Kau ingin dengar dari mana?" Hinata menarik wajah. Bersamaan dengan senyum yang begitu menyapa kedua bola matanya. Menawan Hinata untuk sesaat – lupa bahwa tadi ia sempat mengira Sasuke seorang preman – sebelum Hinata kembali mengontrol diri.

"Dengar apa?" kening Hinata berkerut tak mengerti.

"Apapun."

"Kau.."

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

Hinata membasahi permukaan bibir nya dengan gugup. Tatapan Sasuke yang langsung menusuk matanya, dan posisi laki-laki itu yang menengadah hingga Hinata yakin Sasuke dapat membaca setiap perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi di wajahnya. Ia menunduk lagi dan lagi, berpaling dari sorot lembut namun menusuk dari laki-laki dihadapannya. Memainkan ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. "Aku tak tahu."

"….."

"Aku tak mengerti." Jelas Hinata saat tak mendengar suara lain selain suaranya. "Semua . segalanya."

"Tentang Naruto –" begitu nama itu terucap dari lisan Sasuke, kepala Hinata langsung terangkat kembali, menanti kelanjutan kalimat yang akan Sasuke ucap dengan mata berkilat. Bagaimana Sasuke tahu tentang Naruto? Siapa sbenarnya laki-laki yang sedang berhadapan dengannya saat ini? Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto? Sasuke tak kunjung bicara dan membuat Hinata semakin gelisah lelaki berambut hitam itu mengamati lukisan-lukisan yang berjejer diatas meja panjang dekat mereka, dimana objek yang tergambar di atas kanvas itu adalah objek yang sama. Hinata melihat senyum tipis, diantara tatapan sendu yang baru saja ia lihat di kedua bola mata onyx didepannya.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Hinata tak sabar, menarik kembali perhatian Sasuke. Ekspresi diwajah tegas itu masih terlihat datar, tetapi sorot matanya terlihat pilu, pilu? Hinata begitu familiar dengan tatapan mata seperti itu. "Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto? Diamana dia sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Pertanyaan berubi yang Hinata lontarkan tak mendapat jawaban memuaskan. Sasuke berdiri dan menjauh dari Hinata. Mengamati lagi lukisan-lukisan yang belum sempat ia lihat sebelumnya. Hinata merasa diaabaikan. Sasuke tak menuntaskan apa yang akan ia katakan. Hinata pun bangkit dari kursiny, mendekati Sasuke yang tenggelam dunia yang ia ciptakan. Hinata berdiri di samping Sasuke yang sedang mengamati sketsa setengah jadi di paling sudut ruangan itu. Sketsa wajah seseorang yang begitu berarti untuk Hinata.

"Kau mengenal Naruto?" sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata.

"Cukup baik."

"Apa yang terjadi? Tolong jangan membuatku menunggu jawabanmu, jangan mempermainkan perasaanku.!"

Benar. Jangan mempermainkan perasaan gadis yang selama ini sudah amat sangat menderita. Karena perasaan yang ia rasakan sebelum mendengar nama Naruto disebut, kini berubah menjadi rasa sakit. Mengingat lagi bagaimana perasaannya tak pernah tersampaikan dengan baik. Bagaimana Naruto meninggalkannya tanpa kata. Juga meninggalkan persahabatannya bersama dengan Gaara.

Laki-laki yang baru Hinata temui itu tampak menghela nafas dengan susah payah. Ia melirik Hinata sekilas lalu kembali mengamati sajian seni didepan matanya. _Diam lagi_. Hinata sudah tak sabar, ia akan kembali menuntut Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang sama, tetapi suara Sasuke mendahuluinya.

"Boleh aku merokok?"

"Silahkan!" Ucap Hinata dengan suara tergesa. Ia saksikan Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan pemantik dan sebungkus nikotin lalu mengambil satu batang racun yang akan ia hisap. Asap pun mengepul begitu Sasuke menyalakan pemantiknya. Menyesap candu yang terdapat dalam sebatang rokok itu. Membiarkan kepulan asap meracuni orang lain yang sedang berada dekat dengannya.

"Kau merokok?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku melakukannya sesekali disaat memang benar-benar membutuhkannya." Jelas Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak coba-coba sebelum menjadi pecandu.."

"Dan kumohon jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Sasuke nampak keberatan. Hinata dapat melihat raut tak nyaman diwajahnya laki-laki itu menoleh memberikan perhatiannya untuk Hinata. Memastikan bahwa Hinata siap dengan apa yang akan ia katakan. Kerlingan dimata Hinata membuat situasi di antara mereka menjadi canggung. Sejak masuk ke dalam galeri, Hinata seperti enggan menatap langsung ke arah matanya.

"Boleh kita bicara ditempat yang lain?"

Hinata tampak heran dengan permintaan Sasuke. Ragu-ragu ia menatap laki-laki itu, walau tak tepat di kedua bola matanya. "Kau tak nayaman berada di galeriku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tempat yang tidak terlalu sunyi dan dipenuhi – " ucapan itu terhenti. "Jika kau mengizinkan. Boleh aku masuk ke rumahmu? Mungkin kau bisa memberiku sedikit air mineral, ngomong-ngomong tenggorokanku kering."

"Oh?" wajah Hinata tampak bodoh. Terkejut atas ketidakpekaan dan ketidaksopanannya. Ia lupa untuk menjamu tamunya. "Maafkan aku..kalau begitu ikut aku."

Rasa malu Hinata bertambah ketika mendengar tawa halus dibelakang punggungnya, tawa halus yang membuat tubuhnya merinding. Hinata tak tahu kenapa setiap tindak-tanduk atau sepatah dua patah kata dari Sasuke sangat berefek pada tubuhnya.

Hinata berjalan lebih dulu setelah menutup pintu galeri. Kembali merasa tak nyaman karena Sasuke berjalan dibelakangnya. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan laki-laki itu sedang mengamatinya. Ia menjadi kikuk dan tak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan bebas karena takut salah dan mempermalukan kembali dirinya dihadapan… penggemarnya? Bolehkah Hinata panggil orang yang saat ini bersamanya begitu? Hinata akui, ada perasaan bangga yang terselip di sudut hati. Mengetahui bahwa orang seperti Sasuke menjadi salah satu pengaggum karya-karyanya.

"Kau… mengirim surat-surat itu?" Hinata mencoba memecah keheningan di ruang tamu. Ia sudah berhasil mengontrol diri dan bersikap lebih wajar.

Dua cangkir teh sudah ada di atas meja dengan camilan seadanya. Basa-basi diperlukan sebelum bertanya ke inti permasalahan yang ingin ditanyakan untuk menjaga sopan santun. Sebelum Hinata ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang Naruto, sebagai tanda hormat terhadap Sasuke, ia ingin berbincang dengannya. Kendati ia sangat ingin mendengar tentang Naruto lebih dari apapun. Tapi sosok laki-laki dihadapannya kini pun membuatnya penasaran.

Hinata yak menyangka ia akan melihat senyum dan sedikit rona merah pada wajah Sasuke. Laki-laki yang bahkan sempat Hinata kira menyeramkan. Wajah Sasuke yang terkena cahaya lampu dengan baik membuat dirinya terlihat begitu rupawan. Melihat dari garis wajahnya Hinata berpikir bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya kini mungkin terpaut beberapa tahun di atasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, terlihat sedikit malu, dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

 _Eh…?_ Kemudian Hinata merasa salah menempatkan perasaan. Sebelum ini Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, merasakan perasaan aneh saat menyaksikan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapanya. Selanjutnya terluka karena mendengar nama Naruto disebut-sebut, lalu saat ini ia merasa tersipu dengan sikap Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Perasaannya tak pernah berubah-ubah sedrastis ini sebelumnya. Ia selalu konsisten dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Hinata berdehem untuk menutupi kegugupannya, menguasai diri yang mulai kehilangan kontrol lagi. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu lukisan-lukisanku?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat."

"Eh? Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Boleh ku minum teh nya?"

"Tentu! Silahkan! Nikmatilah!.." alis Hinata sedikit bertaut. Menangkap sesuatu yang sepertinya Sasuke sembunyikan. Ia akan menunggunya. Karena Sasuke berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya, kepadanya. Ia bilang akan memberi Hinata kejelasan disurat terakhir yang Hinata terima.

Melihat Sasuke meneguk teh nya dan menunggu laki-laki itu untuk bicara terasa lama sekali. Mata Hinata tak pernah berpaling dari sosok di hadapannya. Ia menunggu dalam diam.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu banyak hal tentang lukisan-lukisanmu. Tentang bagaimana aku sangat – " Sasuke menelengkan kepala, berfikir kata apa yang tepat untuk mewakilkan apa yang ia maksud. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Semua kata yang kurangkai sebelum bertemu denganmu, tiba-tiba lenyap. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengulang ungkapan yang ku tulis disurat –surat ku dulu." Tawa garing Sasuke menyentuh pendengaran Hinata. Yang aneh nya Hinata malah menyukainya. "Aku sangat mengagumi keterampilanmu dalam mencurahkan emosi melalui lukisanmu. Semua tersirat dengan apik. Semuanya tampak mengaggumkan! Aku tak yakin aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan jika aku mendengarnya melalu kata, tapi aku dapat merasakan gejolak emosimu dengan… dengan penuh perasaan. Pesanmu tersampaikan." Kali ini Hinata tak mengabaikan tatapan mata Sasuke. Ia melihat sorot tajam itu berubah sendu. Sesendu pandangannya yang kini telah menunggu kalnjutan kalimat Sasuke. "Aku tahu… aku mengerti, aku tak pernah mengenalmu secara nyata. Kita tak pernah berjumpa sebelumnya, bersua pun tidak. Kita hanya berbincang dalam diam. Dalam jarak dan kesendirian. Aku mendengarmu melalui lukisanmu.. dan kau mendengarku melalui tulisanku. Kita bicara tanpa suara. Kita bercengkrama tanpa suara. Tapi aku bisa menangkap semua rasa yang kau sampaikan. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan.."

Hinata masih diam menatap, mendengarkan tiap tutur kata Sasuke dengan emosi yang berubah-ubah. Perasaannya campur aduk. Iya. Mendengar tuturan Sasuke mengiatkannya kembali pada luka itu. Pada luka sepi dan penantian yang ia gambarkan pada setiap sapuan kuas dan tintanya. Tak percaya bahwa Sasuke dapat dengan baik menyerap apa yang tersirat pada karyanya. Tapi ia juga heran, darimana Sasuke mengetahui semua emosi dan perasaan Hinata sebegitu banyaknya? Dimana ia menemukan lukisan-lukisan Hinata? Darimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan penuturan sedetail itu? Hinata sudah mendapat tanggapan Sasuke mengenai lukisan-lukisannya sebelumnya melalui surat. Tapi rasanya tidak masuk akal jika Sasuke tak memiliki barang itu sendiri.

"Terimakasih.. kau membuatku tersanjung.. aku sangat menghargai apresiasimu. Terimakasih banyak."

Senyum tipis itu muncul lagi. "Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku temukan dalam lukisanmu. Keterampilanmu patut dibanggakan. Hanya.." kening Hinata berkerut lagi mendengar nada kontradiksi dari kalimat Sasuke. "Aku lebih sering melihat perasaan sepi dan hampa, banyak gambar.. lukisan.. yang menunjukan suka cita dan kebahagiaan.. tapi semuanya terasa hampa.. seolah semua itu tak ada arti, karena terselimuti oleh aura kelam kesepian.." nada bicara Sasuke memelan dan terdengar hati-hati. Ia menungggu Hinata dengan ekspresi dan sorot mata yang tak dapat Hinata jelaskan. Sikap itu membuat Hinata tersenyum pahit, menunduk, mengangguk kecil, puas dengan apa yang Sasuke sampaikan. Sasuke – sungguh, Hinata masih belum dapat mempercayai, ada seseorang yang dengan baik menguak segala emosi yang ia sembunyikan.

"Aku tak bermaksud apapun. Aku tak tahu apapun tentang seni. Ku harap kau tak menanggapinya sebagai kritikan."

Hinata menggeleng lemah mendengar suara pelan dan khawatir Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu merendah, Hinata tahu, Sasuke tahu banyak tentang seni. Hinata yakin, Sasuke cukup pandai dibidang ini. semua kata yag tertuang dalam surat yang Hinata terima adalah bukti. Termasuk paparan Sasuke tentang daya tangkapnya. Ia justru berterimakasih, Sasuke mau mendengarkan suara hatinya yang terpendam. Hinata berterimakasih, Sasuke dapat memahami apa yang ia rasakan, ia benar-benar berterimakasih…

"Jadi surat-surat itu bukan bualan semata?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan topik yang tiba-tiba Hinata bicarakan, "Aku tak pernah membual!"

Hinata tertawa mendengar pernyataan cepat dari laki-laki berambut raven itu. Ternyata Sasuke tak semenyeramkan penampilannya. Hinata mulai merasa nyaman dengan Sasuke. _Ah.._ dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan nya sejak dulu..Hinata merasa nyaman dengan tuisan-tulisan Sasuke.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu Hinata."Kau tahu banyak dengan apa yang kusampaikan melalui lukisanku, tapi aku heran sejak awal, darimana kau tahu semua itu? Kau tak mungkin hanya pernah melihatnya sekali atau dua kali di suatu tempat kan?"

"Aku punya koleksi lukisanmu."

Keterkejutan Hinata tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Bahkan lebih horror. Tawa Sasuke mengundang kerutan lagi di kening gadis indigo itu.

"Aku bukan _stalker!_ Aku hanya pengaggum biasa! Aku penggemarmu!" Sasuke belum berhenti tertawa, sementara Hinata masih belum sembuh dengan keterkejutannya. Meskipun ada perasaan menggelitik di hati Hinata karena mendengar tawa renyah laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Oh?..."

"Serius! Aku memiliki koneksi untuk mendapatkan lukisan-lukisanmu! Kau tak percaya?" Hinata menggedikkan bahunya lalu menggeleng lemah. _Koneksi Sasuke bilang?_ Kemudian suasana diantara mereka kembali hening, senyap, seoalah sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi obrolan yang cukup hidup.

Kegelapan telah menyelimuti bumi. Angin bernyanyi menemani malam, menimbulkan rasa dingin ditiap hembusan. Sementara rembulan dan para bintang nampak berurutan menghadiri rutinitas malamnya. Menabur cahaya dihamparan gelapa diatas permukaan bumi.

Hinata merasakan kembali kecanggungan yang amat mengganggu. Perasaannya tak nyaman, apalagi Sasuke selalu memperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya dalam diam. Membuat ia gugup dan salah tingkah.

Namun.. sorot mata itu.. menghangatkan hati Hinata. Tatapan yang Sasuke tunjukkan padanya membuat Hinata merasa senang. Begitu lembut dan hangat.. penuh… perasaan. Membuat Hinata merasa dipuja dan dicintai… _dicintai_. Hinata mengabaikan hal terakhir, tapi ia merasakannya. Tatapan mata itu sangat Hinata kenal, karena mata itu sama seperti saat Hinata menatap Naruto, _benarkah?_ Hinata mengingat isi surat-surat yang Sasuke kirimkan padanya, terutama surat terakhirnya, penuh dengan pujian, sanjungan dan kasih sayang.. Hinata tak ingin berfikir terlalu jauh, tapi ia benar-benar merasakannya, Sasuke sungguh-sungguh dengan tulisannya?

"Tulisan itu… maksudku.. bukan tanggapanmu mengenai lukisanku. Tapi maksudku…" hinata bingung mengucapkan setiap kata yang ia maksudkan, tapi ia ingin memastikan. "Ungkapan mengenai perasaanmu, maksudku tentang kamu yang-yang…" Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia terlalu malu. Terlalu percaya diri, kalau Sasuke menaruh hati padanya.

"Semua itu benar adanya." Hinata mengangkat wajah menatap Sasuke tepat dikedua bola mata onyx laki-laki itu. _"Aku mencintaimu."_

Bagaimana bisa? Jawaban Sasuke terlihat tegas dan tanpa keraguan. Tak sedikit pun ada kebimbangan dalam ucapnnya. Benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan. Kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa beban, sampai-sampai Hinata sempat kehilangan nyawanya sesaat karena tak percaya. Terlalu mengejutkan, mulut nya masih menganga. Hinata membuang nafas dalam diam. Melirik ke sembarang arah merasakan gemetar disekujur tubuhnya. Ia meremas jari-jari nya sendiri, telapak tangannya pun sudah berkeringat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Lalu.."

"Tentang Naruto?"

Keterkejutan Hinata belum hilang, kini Sasuke membalikan lagi topik pembicaraan mereka. Menyadarkan Hinata pada kenyataan bahwa dia mencintai Naruto, bukan sedang kasmaran karena mendengar pengakuan cinta Sasuke. Perasaan berbunga yang Hinata rasakan masih mendominasi sekaligus rasa terluka saat mengingat cinta pertamanya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke membahas dua topik pembicaraan yang berlawana sekaligus? Sejak awal memang Hinata yang menginginkan pembahasan tentang Naruto, dan ia sempat lupa karena terbawa suasana saat bercengkrama dengan Sasuke. Tetapi ia tak pernah mengira bahwa Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu dan langsung membahas seseorang yang menjadi alasan Hinata satu-satunya untuk tetap menyendiri.

#IzumiChieko~

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Panjang kenehlah! XD

Lalu tentang Naruto – apa ? APA? Kenapa? Apa, sih hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto? Sasuke bilang dia cukup baik mengenal Naruto, dan Oh..jadi Sasuke memiliki Koneksi? Naruhodo..sou ka..sou ka.. Dare deshouka? How about your opinion? What do you think about them? Apa akan terjadi cinta segitiga? Segiempat? Atau Hinata akan tetap pada pendiriannya mencitai Naruto?

Baiklah sugi no part ni o machi nasai!

 **#Jijitsu = kenyataan/fakta.**

 **.**

 **.**

Reply Review :

 **Jojo Ayuni** : Okey sudah di update say. :*

 **Morrita Naomi** : Sankyu Morrita – chan ..Ganbatte!

 **Claeron** : souka..souka.. tapi kalau nanti Sasuke dituker sama Naruto pair nya gak jadi SasuHina dong? Soal kehidupannya Hinata , memang belum kuceritakan di chapter 1 atau pun 2 ini, tapi yang pasti Hinata pergi merantau ceritanya setelah lulus kuliah XD . Thanks sudah review dan baca Claeron-san.

 **Hintachannn2505** : iya ini fic akan ber-ending SasuHina.

 **Salsabilla12** : iya ini fic SasuHina

 **HipHipHuraHura** : ahaha.. iyya ini Fich SasuHina.

 **TanTanHimechan :** thanks sudah mereview.. sudah di update.. ohohoho jadi maksudmu Gaara adalah secret admirer nya Hime? Aaah sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi karena Gaara hanya akan ada di Friendzone buat Hime XD.

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan terimakasih juga untuk :

 **Raffie D'RocketRockers│RayuYuki │whiteLD │TanTanHimechan │HipHipHuraHura│widya20│harmonika│ │nyonyauchiha│hinatachannn2505│Aileem│onyxdarkblue│liyaneji│JojoAyuni│.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Anguish 1 # C

 **Pairing :** (Hinata H, Sasuke U), Naruto U

 **Genre :** Little bit Angst, Hurt, Romance

 **Warning :** Sudut pandang berubah-ubah, OOC, Typo.

 **Author :** By me Izumi Chieko

 **Disclaimer** : _**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kisihimoto**_ , I just own this story, don't ever dare claim.

.

 **~ Anguish~**

.

.

.

.

"… _Aku mencintaimu."_

Satu ungkapan singkat, padat makna tersebut sudah membuat jantung Hinata hampir lepas dari rongga dada, keterkejutan Hinata bertambah saat Sasuke kembali menyebut nama Naruto. Hinata harus pintar mengatur oksigen yang ia hirup karena sesak yang menghambat pernafasan. Diam-diam dia menarik nafas perlahan untuk menenangkan serangan jantung tiba-tiba. Siap-siap mendengar apapun yang Sasuke katakan tentang Naruto. Dan pernyataan Sasuke sebelumnya, seolah bukanlah suatu pernyataan penting bagi mereka berdua, terutama bagi Sasuke. Hinata masih merasakan _Heartattack_ atas pengakuan Sasuke, tetapi melihat Sasuke, laki-laki itu seolah tak perduli dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Lalu tentang Naruto…" ada helaan nafas diantara kalimat yang terucap. Sasuke menatap Hinata baik-baik, menyampaikan suatu perasaan yang Hinata tangkap dengan ragu. Hinata tidak yakin kalau ia paham akan maksud dari sorot mata itu, karena Hinata hanya menangkap kesedihan yang tersirat. Tak lama, Hinata melihat Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Kemudian berpaling menatap benda lain di ruang tamu itu. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Hinata. Meski air mukanya tampak tenang, namun sekilas garis muram diwajah tampan itu terlihat. "Dia menitipkan salam untukmu."

"Ku pikir.. bukan hal itu yang ingin kau sampaikan, walaupun seandainya iya, Naruto benar menitipkan salam nya untukku melaluimu." Balas Hinata menyadari ketidaknyamanan Sasuke. Nama itu begitu berat menempel di lidah Hinata ketika terucap.

"Hinata.. kau tahu kemana Naruto pergi setelah masa kuliahnya selesai?" rasanya.. setiap Sasuke menyebut namanya, semut kecil di dada Hinata tak pernah bisa diam, menggelikan.

Hinata tersenyum kecut. Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan topik sebelumnya. Pertanyaannya kali ini sedikit melenceng. Hinata akhirnya hanya menggeleng lemah sambil membasahi permukaan bibir. Mengingat lagi bagaimana Naruto menghilang tiba-tiba dari kehidupannya. Sejak saat itu ia tak pernah mendengar apapun tentang Naruto. Tak sedikit pun, meski itu hanya gosip simpang siur. Naruto meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Hinata dan Gaara, tanpa sebuah salam perpisahan, tanpa segurat senyum persahabatan. Tanpa jejak dan menghilang seolah tenggelam di lautan dalam. Rasa kecewa itu masih mencokol di dada Hinata.

"Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali di Bandara Narita. Kupikir dia hanya penumpang biasa pada umumnya. Pergi dan akan kembali dalam waktu singkat. Ternyata aku berada satu rombongan dengannya, sampai kami tiba di tempat tujuan kami. Lalu entah kebetulan yang keberapa kali, kami berada pada satu _Camp._ "

" _Camp?"_ hinata tiba-tiba mengingat tentang kegiatan Pramuka di sekolah menengah yang pernah ia ikuti. Namun tetap ia tidak memperoleh petunjuk apapun, tentang dimana Naruto sekarang, atau apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan. Ia menanti dengan sabar penjelasan Sasuke, memerhatikan gelagat Sasuke yang begitu tenang. Membaca ekspresi yang muncul di wajah itu.

"Naruto menjadi _voluntary_ di Gaza. Rombongan kami datang untuk membantu karena mereka membutuhkan tenaga medis lebih. Terutama disaat-saat darurat. Seperti pemboman dan penyerbuan tiba-tiba. Kami tak memandang korban berasal dari pihak Israel atau Palestina. Kami hanya mengobati korban-korban yang kami temukan. Pasien yang membutuhkan pertolongan adalah prioritas, tidak perduli mereka musuh dari Negara ini atau sekutu Negara itu. Karena pada dasarnya tugas kami hanyalah mengobati yang terluka, dan menyelamatkan mereka yang masih bisa diselamatkan."

Tatapan mata Sasuke masih terpaku pada Hinata, tapi Hinata tahu, pikiran Sasuke jauh melayang ke suatu tempat, tidak padanya. Hinata menarik nafas berat, tak pernah menyangka orang yang kini berhadapan dengannya adalah seorang manusia berjiwa sosial tinggi, Pahlawan, jika ia tidak terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Hinata jadi tahu, kepribadian Sasuke yang ia temukan melalui surat-suratnya ternyata memang bukan sekedar bualan semata dalam kata. Kepedulian Sasuke terhadap sesama, kelembutan hati yang tertuang dalam kata. Hinata mengagumi laki-laki ini. Kali ini Hinata yang mengagumi Sasuke. _Dan Naruto.._ Hinata tak pernah berfikir Naruto menjadi salah satu _Volunteer_ dari negaranya. Hinata tersenyum, terharu. Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya dan menjadi relawan di negeri orang. Hinata lega. Ternayata Naruto tak sepenuhnya meninggalkannya tanpa sebab. Hinata bangga. Hinata terenyuh.. Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, sementara ia disini hanya menatap dalam penantian… menunggu sebuah jawaban.. yang tak pernah Naruto berikan.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk lemah. Menanggapi penjelasan Sasuke, masih merasakan lemas pada tubuhnya atas pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. "Jadi, begitu.. aku terkesima. Ternyata kalian saling mengenal. Aku tak pernah mengira Naruto akan menjadi seorang relawan, terlebih ia kuliah di fakultas hukum. Ku kira dia tetap berada di Jepang menekuni bidang seperti yang ia pilih di Universitas dulu."

"Dia sering mengaplikasikan pengetahuannya di lapangan." Sasuke sedikit tertawa mengingat kembali kenangan lama bersama Naruto. Hinata melihat kilat muram itu lagi. Suasan kembali terasa hidup walau ada sedikit kemurungan. Terutama aura yang mengelilingi Sasuke. Hinata tak tahu ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan lagi yang akan Sasuke tunjukkan. Hanya saja Hinata tak tahu apa.

"Apa sebelumnya kalian melakukan pelatihan? Atau sekolah khusus sebelum terjun ke lapangan? Karena ku yakin, pengetahuan tentang pertolongan pertama yang kita dapat sewaktu di Sekolah Dasar dulu tidak akan cukup membantu." Tanya Hinata yang diiringi tawa renyah. Ia berusaha ungtuk menghangatkan suasana. Ia tak suka suasana kaku dan canggung yang selalu menghampiri mereka. Meski itu hal wajar, karena bagaimanapun mereka betemu untuk yang pertama kalinya, secara nyata, buklan melalui pena, apalagi memperbincangkan topik yang sangat sensitif bagi Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk, bergumam kecil sebelum berkata. "Ada.. pelatihan khusus. Naruto menjalani pendidikan singkatnya tentang keperawatan selama tiga bulan. Aku kurang tahu pastinya seperti apa, dan bagaimana kegiatan Naruto selama bulan-bulan pelatihannya. Karena aku harus terjun ke lapangan begitu tiba di tempat."

Jidat Hinata mengernyit, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Ka..Kau tidak ikut pelatihan?"

" _Ah…"_ gumaman panjang Sasuke menambah kerutan di dahi Hinata. Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas, lalu menundukkan wajah sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Aku sudah punya izin praktek." Ungkap laki-laki itu.

" _Oh…?_ Kau seorang dokter?" mata Hinata melebar, membuat manik bulannya membulat sempurna. Kemudian kekehan Sasuke terdengar, seolah tebakan Hinata adalah gurauan semata. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Dulu. Tapi sekarang aku pengangguran!" elak Sasuke yang mengundang tawa Hinata.

" _Wow."_ Hinata berdecak kagum, ternyata penggemarnya adalah seorang dokter sekaligus relawan yang pernah mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang banyak. Kendati Sasuke sepertinya mengelak pernyataan Hinata. Hinata yakin, Sasuke masih memiliki Izin prakteknya, apalagi dengan pengalaman yang ia punya selama di negeri perbatasan.

"Aku beruntung?" ucap Hinata lebih terdengar seperti bertanya. Senyum manis yang jarang tampak kini menghiasi bibir meliuknya. Sasuke mengernyit agak tak mengerti, bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hinata. "Aku senang, aku kagum padamu." Puji Hinata . Kekehan kecil Sasuke menyenth gendang telinga Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya, dan Sasuke tak tahu betapa Hinata amat sangat menyukainya.

"Tak ada hal yang pantas kau kagumi dari ku, Hinata."

"Tak ada yang pantas kau kagumi dari ku, Sasuke."

Senyum tipi situ mencuat lagi. Menimbulkan sayatan lembut di ulu hati Hinata. Menyenangkan _." Lalu… Naruto…?" Aah.._ Hinata benci suasana sunyi yang selalu tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Hinata sempat menyesali apa yang telah keluar dari mulutnya. Suasana hangat yang berusaha ia jaga malah ia hancurkan begitu saja.

Keheningan begitu lama menyergap, Sasuke tetap diam memandangi pantulan lampu hias di permukaan gelas teh miliknya. Wajah itu kembali datar, membuat aura menyeramkan yang pernah Hinata lihat saat pertama kali Hinata bertemu Sasuke.

Nafas Hinata tertahan ketika Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya. Garis wajah nya tampak keras sampai Hinata takut untuk menatap balik mata Sasuke. Rematan jari tangannya membuat kulit pucat Hinata memerah.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mencerna apa yang akan Sasuke katakan selanjutnya.

" _Dia meninggal.."_

"…."

"…."

"Huh?"

"Naruto sudah meninggal." Ulang Sasuke dengan suara bulat, wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tetap terlihat tenang.

Telinga Hinata berdenging panjang. Ia langsung memejamkan mata rapat-rapat menahan rasa sakit di kedua telinganya. Tusukan ribuan jarum terasa menghujani tengkuk dan kepalanya, sementara hidungnya perih seperti kemasukan air. Rasa perih di hati bak luka sayatan yang berusaha Hinata tutupi kini terbuka lebar tanpa tanda. Jika ia dapat melihat nya, mungkin darah sudah memuncrat menembus jantung dan dadanya. Noda merah yang tak kasat mata itu menguras tenaga Hinata secara perlahan. Melemaskan kembali tubuh ringkihnya dan membuatnya kembali tak berdaya.

Gadis itu terbatuk. Terbatuk berkali-kali tanpa henti, Sasuke bergegas menghampiri dan duduk di sisinya, mengusapi punggung Hinata dan menyodorkan cangkir teh ke bibir Hinata.

"Tarik nafas perlahan… perlahan.. ia seperti itu.. lalu buang perlahan. Ulangi lagi! Tarik nafas.. buang.. bagus.. coba lagi.."

Hinata terbatuk lagi, tapi kali ini tak sampai menyakitkan dada dan tenggorokannya. Nafas nya berangsur tenang berkat mengikuti instruksi dari Sasuke. Walaupun jantungnya tetap menghentak dinidng dada Hinata. Membuat kerutan di dahinya bertumpuk setiap kali ia menarik nafas. Hinata menyentuh sisi cangkir dengan tangan gemetar dan membiarkan Sasuke membantunya meminum cairan yang sedikit agak pahit itu. Membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering, dalam tiga tegukan Hinata menjauhkan cangkir itu dari mulutnya. Meremas punggung tangannya lagi. Nyawanya sempat melayang dan belum terkumpul sempurna setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang begitu jelas, juga to the point. Kata-kata itu tak lebih dari sekedar tiupan angin lalu. Ia sukar untuk mempercayai ucapan Sasuke kali ini.

"Kau merasa baikan?" anggukkan Hinata adalah jawaban pertanyaan lembut Sasuke. "Syukurlah, beritahu aku jika kau merasa sesak nafas.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih.."

"Tolong katakan apapun yang kau rasakan, jangan sungkan."

"Hn.." Hinata mengangguk.

Hinata mengangkat wajah, melihat raut muram laki-laki yang kini begitu dekat di depan matanya. Tak menyadari jarak diantara mereka, ia berusaha tersenyum tetapi malah terlihat aneh. Mencoba bersikap normal. "Kau bercanda, kan?" Hinata menuggu jawaban Sasuke, menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Berharap iya untuk jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata serius. Dan Hinata sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Manik-manik kelam itu tak menunjukkan suatu kebohongan. "Aku tidak pernah menggunakan kematian seseorang sebagai bahan candaan, Aku serius, Hinata."

Gerak-gerik mata Hinata mulai tak fokus, seakan mencari sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Nafas putus asa pun keluar tanpa hambatan, mulutnya terbuka, mencari udara untuk menambah pasokan oksigen. Jantungnya sudah tidak berdegup dengan kencang, tapi kini tubuhnya mati rasa, ia merasa sudah tak menapak di bumi yang ia pijak. Ia merasa melayang diantara himpitan udara dan memori kelam. Hinata tak tahu harus menatap kemana. Pikirannya berubah kosong, mulut dan kerongkongannya kembali kering. Ia tercekat dalam sumbatan air yang naik memenuhi kelopak mata, memanas dan membuat matanya terasa sakit. Perih dihidungya terasa lagi.

" _Oh…"_ Kepala Hinata naik turun, ia mengangguk layaknya orang bodoh. Wajah pucatnya semakin pasi, bahkan ia sudah tak sanggup meremas punggung tangannya sendiri. Ia akan terkulai di sofa itu jika tak ada tangan yang menopang punggungnya.

Senyum dibibir Hinata terlihat semakin mengerikan. Ia tertawa sendiri – sungguh, nampak seperti orang gila. Tertawa pilu mendengar sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang terasa bagai mimpi. Atau ini memang sekedar mimpi? Semua itu tak mungkin benar, kan? Naruto tak meninggal! Naruto masih hidup! Naruto tak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata dua kali tanpa salam perpisahan! Hinata tak percaya! Hinata tak mau percaya! Naruto tak mungkin sekejam itu padanya. Naruto seharusnya menyapa Hinata terlebih dahulu untuk yang terakhir kali. Membiarakan Hinata melihat rupanya, meski hanya sekali. Mengizinkan Hinata untuk mengulang kata cinta yang sama seperti dulu.

 _Ah…_ tega nian Naruto membuat Hinata patah hati berkali-kali. Setelah menggantung perasaannya bertahun-tahun, tiba-tiba kini Hinata mendengar kabar tentang kepergiannya. Tak diberikan kesempatan untuk melihatnya. Bahkan untuk kali ini Hinata tak diizinkan menanti lebih lama. Sema sekli tidak! Penantiannya sia-sia.. penantiannya tak lagi berarti… Naruto sudah tak mengizinkannya menanti terlalu lama, dan berharap lagi. Narutonya begitu tak memperdulikan perasaannya.. Naruto membuangnya.. membuang perasaan Hinata.

Jika semu itu – kenyataan itu benar - .

Redup sudah harapan kecil Hinata yang kini tinggal bayangan dan angan. Menyisakan sesak dan sepi yang semakin dalam. Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi? Hinata tak bisa menerimanya semudah itu.

 _Oh…?_ Haruskah ia menyerah setelah smeua yang ia lakukan? Setelah segala hal ia berikan? Masa depan yang pernah diimpikan? Masa muda yang tertinggal? Rasa cinta yang kukuh dan tak tergoyahkan? Semua itu… kini tak berarti lagi.

Perasaannya bagai buih yang tak berguna, sia-sia.

Namun, apa diakata… Hinata hanya manusia, makhluk yang harus menerima takdir dari yang maha kuasa. Ia tak akan mampu menentang garis takdir yang sudah ditentukan, sedikit pun. Tak ada hal yang perlu disesali. Hinata hanya tak menyangka.. terlalu tiba-tiba dan membuatnya tak percaya.

Hinata tertawa lagi, sambil berpaling, merasakan satu titik air mata membasahi sebagian wajahnya. Aduh! Hebat sekali Sasuke membuatnya seperti itu. Membuat perasaan Hinata jungkir balik dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Naruto ingin aku menyampaikan maaf nya jika suatu hari aku menemuimu."

 _Maaf?..._ saat ini Hinata tak perduli dengan apa yangn dikatakan Sasuke. Tak perduli dengan apa yang Naruto bilang melalui Sasuke. Ia hanya tahu kini hatinya semakin remuk, redam, sakit dan sakit. Lara nya semakin menjadi.

Hinata kembali terbatuk, nafas nya putus-putus. Sasuke yang berada disisinya langsung menarik kembali pinggang Hinata . menyandarkan kepala gadis itu dipundaknya, dengan sengaja membuat wajah pucat itu menenggak, hingga sebagian tubuh Hinata menyandar di dadanya dengan tegak. Sasuke mengelusi punggung Hinata dengan lembut. Membujuk Hinata untuk melakukan teknik pernafasan seperti sebelumnya.

Hinata membiarkan Sasuke menyeka linangan air mata dikedua pipinya. Cairan bening itu akhirnya tumpah setelah sekian lama terbendung disudut hati. Bulir-bulir hangat itu dengan tanpa malu mengucur deras. Tak perduli dengan etika yang sejak awal ia jaga. Saat ini Hinata hanya butuh sandaran dan pegangan. Siapapun, untuk tetap menjamin keadaannya. Untuk menjaga agar Hinata tidak gila saat itu juga.

 _Hampa.._ pilu dan luka semakin menganga. Rasa kecewa berganti duka. Penantian berubah putus asa. Kepercayaan hilang isrna. Pupus sudah.. Semuanya tak ada gunanya. Semua sia-sia. Hinata mengerang terluka. Mengerang dalam derita. Kepergian sang pujaan hati tentu bukanlah hal yang dpaat dengan mudah dia terima. Ia bahkan bersedia menunggu. Ia bersedia menangti Naruto. .. senantiasa menanti meski Naruto tak pernah sedikit pun melihat kearah nya. selagi ia tahu.. naruto ada ditempat dimana ia berpijak. Selagi Hinata tahu, Naruto hidup dan masih dalam jangkauan Hinata, meski itu di negeri antah brantah sekali pun, di palestina, di Afrika atau dimanapun, Dimana pun! Asal Hinata masih bisa menjangkaunya. Tapi jika itu berarti Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya menuju keabadian, meninggalkan tanpa berpulang kembali, lalu apa yang Hinata tunggu? Apalagi yang bisa Hinata nanti? Apa yang Hinata dapatkan kini, Setelah sekian lama ia merana, menderita dalam penantian? Apa yang tersisa untuknya? Angan? Khayalan? Kabahagiaan semu nya lagi? Dapatkah? .. dapatkah.. sekali saja ia melihat Naruto.. sekali saja. Hanya sekali. Sebelum ia merelakan kepergiannya, jika mungkin. Sekali saja..

Dan Hinata tahu itu tak akan mungkin.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menenangkan diri. Linangan air mata masih terus mengalir walau tak sederas sebelumnya. Hinata sudah tenang tetapi kini ia terisak dengan tubuh gemetar. Menundukkan wajah dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Kulit wajahnya sudah tidak nyaman, tapi Hinata tak perduli.

"Tidak apa. Menangislah.. tak apa." Bisik Sasuke begitu lembut dengan suara rendah di telinga Hinata.

Isakan tangis Hinata mengeras. Tangisnya pecah, kini disertai suara erangan. Mengaung seperti anak balita yang ingin disusui. Hinata menarik leher Sasuke. Menekan tubuhnya dengan tubuh lelaki itu dan seketika itu juga menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Menumpahkan kembali semua rasa dan emosi yang ia punya. Tak perduli siapa yang saat ini sedang bersamanya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan untuk kembali mengelusi punggung Hinata. Tangan yang lain membelai kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Menempelkan pipinya di pucuk kepala Hinata. Mata umpama mata elang itu pun tampak sendu, berkaca dan keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mashing-masing. Sasuke terpejam, ia tak lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia membiarkan Hinata menangis dipelukannya. Ia tak bermaksud membujuk Hinata untuk berhenti menangis, atau mengeluarkan kata-kata manis agar Hinata merasa terhibur. Ia hanya berusaha membiarkan Hinata merasa nyaman dalam rangkulannya. Ia biarkan dirinya menjadi sandaran gadis itu, tumpuan gadis itu, topangan Hinata. Ia akan bersedia sampai kapanpun. Selama apapun. Selama Hinata membutuhkannya.

. . .

Malam akhirnya nampak. Gelap sudah diluar sana, jika saja tak ada cahaya lampu, semuanya akan tampak hitam.

 _Hening._ Begitulah yang terjadi di ruang itu. Hinata tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dengan kaki menekuk. Alas kepalanya menggunakan bantalan sofa. Memeluk diri sendiri dengan jaket hitam sebagai selimut. Dengan nafas yang begitu teratur ia tampak tenang. Wajah yang tadinya pucat itu, kini memerah, dengan mata sembab. Sisa air mata mengering di pipi Hinata. Melihat hal itu membuat Hinata segan membangunkan si pemilik rumah. Tak sampai hati mengganggu Hinata dari tidur lelapnya. Hinata tertidur dalam tangisan karena lelah. Sasuke lebih memilih menidurkannya di sofa ketimbang membawanya ke kamar. Siapa dia? Berani masuk kamar orang lain.

Tapi perut Hinata belum kosong. Ia harus makan. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke membangunkan Hinata pelan. Memanggil-manggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Hinata.." panggilan Sasuke tak berefek apapun. Laki-laki itu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kering Hinata. Berharap Hinata segera bangun. _"Hei…_ bangun, Hinata.." makhluk di hadapannya menggeliat kecil. "Hinata.."

"Hmm..?"

"Bangunlah.."

Lirih suara Sasuke menggelitik telinga Hinata. _"ngmh.."_ kelopak matanya yang bengkak bergerak tak nyaman. Mulai merasakan perih akibat ulahnya beberapa jam lalu. Walaupun berat, Hinata mencoba membuka mata. Melawan matanya yang terasa lelah dan enggan untuk terbuka. Samar, sebentuk wajah ada di depan mata. Kerjapan mata memfokuskan pandangan, saat itu juga ia membatu.

Nafas tertahan di tenggorokkan dan nyawa Hinata langsung terkumpul semua.

 _Malaikat tersenyum lembut menyapa penglihatannya_. Kelopak mata Hinata perlahan menutup lagi, dan membuka lagi. Kehangatan berkumpul di hati, menimbulkan rasa nyaman dan menenangkan. _Damai._

 _Seseorang ada ketika dia memubuka mata._

Hinata menolak mengalihkan pandangan. Ingin menikmati lebih lama perasaan itu. Deru nafas yang keluar setiap Hinata menghembuskannya terasa bagai membuang perlahan beban demi beban yang telah lama menggerogoti. Untuk sejenak Hinata lupa akan penderitaannya. Lupa dengan fakta yang ia ketahui. Dibuai pesona malaikat di depan matanya. Kemudian gerutuan halus menyadarkan Hinata apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Kau sudah bangun 'kan? Duduklah!"

Kernyitan di dahi Hinata menunjukkan ia tak suka moment-nya diganggu. Rasa sesak kembali memenuhi dada. Sadar dengan semua hal yang baru ia alami sejak sore tadi. Hinata belum bisa menerima dan mempercayai tentang apa yang telah I a dengar dari Sasuke, tetapi saat ini ia sudah lebi baik dan lebih dapat mengontrol emosinya. Senyum lemah menggantung saat ia membiarkan Sasuke membantunya duduk.

"Aku tertidur?" suara tercekat Hinata mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, Kau tertidur."

Hinata mendesah malu. "Maaf, aku menganggurkanmu."

"Tidak apa.. _ah_ , aku mengacak-acak dapurmu tanpa izin."

"Huh?"

"Sebentar."

Hinata melihat punggung tegap Sasuke membelakanginya. Postur tubuh yang ramping, pikir Hinata. Laki-laki itu berjalan memunggunginya kearah dapur yang tak memiliki dinding penghalang. Saat itu Hinata baru sadar, Sasuke hanya memakai kaus dalam, membiarkan bisep dan trisep kencangnya mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Hinata meilirik jaket hitam yang sejak tadi menyelimuti dadanya. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah kembali sosok Sasuke sudah kembali mendekat dengansebuah mangkuk besar dan gelas berisi air putih. Tiap langkah yang Sasuke laukan menghentak dada Hinata. Rambut hitamnya yang mencuat kebelakang masih tampak rapih. Saat laki-laki itu melewati hinata dan membungkukan badan, ia meletakan mangkuk berisi sayur dan gelas di atas meja, Hinata bau melihat sebuah tatto kecil melingkar di bahunya. Duh. Desiran halus menyentuh dinding jantung Hinata lagi.

"Semoga rasanya cocok di lidahmu. Aku biasa memasak dengan bahan seadanya. Jadi, aku tak yakin aku memasukkan bahan dan bumbu yang tepat kali ini."

"Kau tak perlu sampai membuatkanku makanan."

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan perutmu kosong."

"Aku lupa kalau kau seorang dokter, Sasuke-san."

"Aku pengangguran." Elak Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum, sambil menerima mangkuk yang Sasuke sodorkan. Bahkan di saat ia sedang berduka ia masih dapat tersenyum kali ini. Keberadaan Sasuke memberikannya kenyamanan dan mengobati kesedihannya. Dan entah kenapa, sekarang Hinata lebih dapat menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Naruto benar-benar telah pergi. Memang pertama mendengarnya ia begitu tak menerima dan sangat berduka, tetapi saat ini, rasanya… ia lebih… dapat mengikhlaskan? Merelakan naruto. Karena ia tahu, Naruto pergi bukan untuk meninggalkan Hinata karena benci.

"Terimakasih.. kau sudah makan?" Hinata memasukan satu sendok sayur lobak ke mulutnya. "Enak."

Tawa kecil Sasuke terdengar, Hinata tak mempercayai dirinya saat ini. ia masih bisa merasakan desiran mencurigakan di antara dukanya. Masih dapat merasa senang dengan hal kecil yang Sasuke lakukan utuknya. _Makan malam sederhana dengan seseorang yang baru ia jumpa._

"Ah aku minta maaf lagi! Aku mencuri lobakmu!" aku Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Alis Hinata terangkat, "Kau makan lobak mentah?"

"Aku makan dua batang."

"Ya Tuhan." Hinata menyumpal lagi mulutnya dengan sesendok lobak. Menggeleng memikirkan jika Sasuke benar-benar makan lobak mentah. Lalu Hinata menyodorkan mangkuk yang ada di tangannya ke hadapan Sasuke. "Ini. Makanlah!"

"Tidak apa. Kau saja. Aku sudah kenyang." Sasuke kembali mendorong mangkuk itu pelan. Tapi Hinata berusaha mendorongnya ke depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terus menolak untuk memakan sayur lobak buatannya, sampai tiba-tiba ia menelan cairan hambar yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyah potongan-potongan lobak dengan wajah datar saat tiba-tiba Hinata menyumpal mulutnya dengan sesendok penuh sayuran. "Rasanya hambar."

Hinata terkekeh, memasukkan lagi potongan lobak kedalam mulutnya. Tak masalah walau sendoknya pernah masuk ke mulut orang lain.

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan untuk makan kalau sayurnya tidak enak."

"Daripada perut ku melilit. Lagipula rasanya memang enak kok."

"Kubuatkan yang lain? Aku masih melihat telur dan terigu di dalam kulkas." Tawar Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng cepat, menyendokkan lagi sesendok sayur lobak ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke sempat bingung namun, dengan ragu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan sayur itu memenuhi mulutnya lagi. Mengunyah dengan pelan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Rasanya… apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini seperti sesuatu yang sudah lumrah. Hinata menyuapi nya tanpa kaku dan mallu-malu, sementara Sasuke sendiri tak keberatn. "Perasaanmu membaik?" tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

Hinata sempat diam sesaat, lalu senyumnya mengembang, "Kurasa begitu. Aku senang kau disini. Terimakasih."

" _Eh.?"_

"Kau disini.. menemaniku. Aku tak harus berduka sendiri. Menerima kepergian Naruto. Aku bersyukur kau ada disaat aku butuh seseorang untuk menemani."

Garis senyum Sasuke mencuat, senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Tatapan lembutnya semakin menghangat memandang Hinata dengan mata bercahaya. Hinata penasaran, _benarkah Sasuke menaruh hati padanya?_ Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, Hinata baru sadar situasi yang terjadi di antara mereka. Gadis itu membuka mulut, tak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi padanya beberapa jam setelah kedatangan Sasuke. Ia melanjutkan sesi makan malamnya sampai tuntas dalam diam dan berhenti menyuapi Sasuke.

"Kau senang aku di sini?"

"Hm?" wajah Hinata terangkat. Meskipun bingung dengan pertanyaan mendadak Sasuke, yang sebenarnya sudah ia jawab sebelum pertanyaan itu keluar, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Tersenyum lagi.

Entah alasan apa, keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua kali ini tidak sekaku seperti sebelumnya. Justru saat ini mereka menikmati suasana dan situasi di sekitar mereka. Diam dalam keheningan yang membuat tiap tarikan napas mereka terdengar satu sama lain. Menciptakan alunan melodi lembut di tengah malam yang semakin larut. Merasakan detik demi detik waktu berlalu tanpa kata dan suara. Menimbulkan kehangatan yang tak terucap. Hanya perasaan yang dapat mengecap.

"Kalau begitu…" suara rendah Sasuke memecah kesunyian setelah lama berselang, kembali menarik Hinata dari lamunan. Mangkuk sayur telah kosong. Gadis Indigo itu sedang memainkan ujung gelas di kedua tangannya. Sasuke memerhatikan, "Aku akan pamit pulang. Ku rasa sudah terlalu lama aku bertamu."

Seolah baru menyadari suatu hal mata Hinata membelalak. Sasuke akan pulang? Sasuke akan pergi? Itu berarti Sasuke akan meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah sepinya. Gelas bening itu tersimpan di atas meja dengan kasar, Hinata tak mengindahkan ekspresi Sasuke yang terkejut karena tindakannya.

" _Kau pulang?_ "

"Iya." Gumam Sasuke bingung, masih dengan ekspresi sama. Cahaya di mata Hinata meredup. Menyisakan sebuah kekecewaan yang meski hanya sepintas Sasuke dapat membacanya. " _Kau_ ingin aku tinggal?" tawaran lembut yang sebenarnya tak pernah Hinata duga, namun dengan begitu senyum di bibir tipis itu terlihat mengembang lagi.

" _Tinggallah…"_ pinta Hinata tanpa ragu. "Tinggallah malam ini, _kumohon.."_ Hinata tak mau mengakui, tapi ia merasa gugup lagi. Menunduk memainkan jari-jari tangan khawatir Sasuke akan menolak permintaannya.

"Kau yakin ingin aku tetap di sini?" Hinata mengangguk kecil tetap menunduk. "Kau tak keberatan aku bermalam di sini?" gelengan Hinata terlalu cepat untuk sebuah jawaban sederhana,"Kau bisa memberitahuku dan menyuruhku pulang saat merasa tak nyaman denganku." Kali ini wajah Hinata terangkat, menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya,"Aku akan _tetap_ di sini. Dengan senang hati." Senyum Sasuke tersungging indah.

Hinata ingin memeluk Sasuke saat itu juga. Perasaan leganya tak terelakkan, tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah merona.

Keberadaan Sasuke membuatnya nyaman. Hinata tahu itu.. Sejak menerima surat-surat _nya_ , Hinata selalu merasa nyaman dengan _sesuatu_ yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Lagipula saat ini ia sedang membutuhkan teman. Ia tak ingin tenggelam dalam kesedihan lagi atas kabar meninggalnya Naruto, dan menangis bisu di kamarnya sendiri. Jadi…. _wajar 'kan jika Hinata menginginkan kehadrian Sasuke saat ini di dekatnya?_

"Terimakasih."

"Kau memberiku tumpangan. Aku tak melakukan apapun." Ujar Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

 _Lagi_. Hinata menyadari pribadi Sasuke yang lain. Selalu tak mengakui tindakannya untuk kebaikan orang lain. Laki-laki itu begitu rendah hati.

Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk tidur, ada perdebatan kecil yang terjadi cukup lama. Hinata meminta Sasuke tidur di kamar bersamanya, menggelar futon. Tetapi Sasuke bersikeras menolak dan lebih memilih tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Hinata memaksa Sasuke dan akhirnya mengalah dengan keseganan laki-laki itu. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua tidur di tengah ruang tamu. Hinata tidur di atas sofa yang sore tadi pernah ia tiduri, karena Sasuke _lagi-lagi_ memaksanya, dan Sasuke sendiri tidur di bawah sofa beralaskan futon yang Hinata pinjamkan. Mereka saling memunggungi dalam diam. Merasakan degup jantung yang tenang di saat-saat malam semakin larut di antara keremangan cahaya lampu dari luar.

Malam itu tetap sepi. Tapi Hinata tak merasa sesepi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Di antara rasa sepi dan kehilangan yang ia alami, ada _Sasuke yang menghangatkan hatinya. Ada Sasuke yang mengisi kekosongan di sudut hatinya. Ada Sasuke di sisinya_. Ada Sasuke yang mengajaknya mengobrol sampai Hinata lelah hingga akhirnya dapat kembali terjatuh dalam mimpi-mimpinya. _Ada Sasuke…._ yang senantiasa memerhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata di saat tidur.

Kali ini Hinata bermimpi lagi. Sebuah mimpi yang membuatnya menangis dalam tidur. Ia ingin menggapai sosok yang hadir dalam mimpinya. Bukan sosok yang selama ini terus mendatanginya setiap malam, dan mengatakan sebuah permintaan untuk 'menunggu'. _Ia ingin meraih bayangn itu… menariknya ke dalam rengkuhannya erat, tapi ia hanya bisa melihat. Hanya bisa memerhatikan dari jauh. Tak mampu bergerak_. Hinata ingin berteriak. Namun, suaranya hanya sampai tenggorokan. Hanya ada pekikan sakit tanpa suara.

Ia _bertemu_ Naruto, melihat rupanya.. setelah sekian lama, menyaksikan senyum yang muncul dibibir tipis itu… mendengar gumaman lembut suara Naruto yang teramat ia rindu… Menatap bola matanya.. melihat uluran tangan Naruto yang tak tergapai.. dan mendapatkan salam perpisahan _nya…_

 _'Maaf Hinata untuk segalanya.'_

# Izumi Chieko''~

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Cerita belum berakhir di sini. Masih ada satu atau dua chapter lagi akan menyusul. Chapter selanjutnya akan diupdate setelah pengeditan selesai (karena saya terlalu malas mengedit XD ). Terimakasih untuk review teman-teman! Dan untuk yang telah dengan sengaja mampir sekedar membaca, Love ya~ semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter kali ini. :) Eh! Terimakasih untuk kehangatan dari segelas Matcha Green tea Latte-nya (buat someone yang sedia nemenin ngetik ginian :D) dan playlist favorit! :3 putaran lagu yang membangkitkan(?) mood.

Emosi Hinata tak beraturan semenjak bertemu Sasuke. Iya, dia berduka, sangat berduka. Kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai secara _nyata,_ bahkan tak akan pernah dapat ditemui lagi rupanya, sungguh hal yang menyedihkan. Tentu saja. Setelah hampir setengah dari hidupnya Hinata hanya dapat mencintai Naruto, dan tetap mencintai Naruto walau tak pernah ada _janji_ bahwa ia akan mendapatkan sang pujaan. Namun, ia setia menunggu. Sampai kemudian sebuah kabar memilukan menyadarkan Hinata akan penantian kosongnya. Menegur Hinata bahwa semua itu sudah tak ada guna.

Kini sosok Sasuke datang menjamah kehidupan Hinata. Mengetahui reaksi Hinata terhadap Sasuke memang sedikit membingungkan. Di waktu yang bersamaan Hinata mencintai Naruto, _masih,_ tak dapat diragukan meskipun ia telah mendengar kenyataannya. Di sisi lain, ketika di hadapkan dengan Sasuke, akankah sama? Perasaannya tak menentu setiap kali Hinata mendengar atau menunggu tindak-tanduk kecil yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Mungkinkah Hinata akan berpaling pada Sasuke? Menggantikan posisi Naruto di hatinya? Apakah semudah itu perasaan Hinata bisa berubah? Karena tak dapat dipungkiri sejak awal Hinata merespon baik sesuatu-apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Munculnya Sasuke melalui surat-suratnya dulu memberikan secercah harapan baru dan semangat bagi Hinata. Bagaimana ia selalu menanti kiriman surat setiap empat kali dalam sebulan di akhir pekan, bagaimana Hinata tersenyum membaca tiap baris tulisan tangan Sasuke, ketika hatinya perlahan mulai terisi kembali dengan kehangatan yang telah lama hilang. Dan Hinata menyadari itu. Keberadaan Sasuke sepertinya akan mempengaruhi kehidupan Hinata selanjutnya. Namun… tidakkah itu berarti Hinata menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan semata? Jikapun ia menaruh hati pada laki-laki itu, apa itu adalah sebuah keputusan yang tepat? Apa perasaan itu murni dan bukan sesaat?

Udah gitu aja ulasan dari saya #loh?

Sekarang gaze sisen! Aku **nggak pernah suka** ada death character pada cerita2ku DX T_T tapi, shou ga nai darou? Demi kelancaran jalan cerita *ditendang*, moushiwake arimasen deshita buat yang tidak suka, buat Aa Naruto terutama, maaf saya pinjam nama dan imej anda.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

See you next post!

Always Love, IZUMICHIEKO''~ :* :) :) 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** Anguish 1 # D

 **Pairing :** (Hinata H, Sasuke U), Naruto U

 **Genre :** Little bit Angst, Hurt, Romance

 **Warning :** Sudut pandang berubah-ubah, OOC, Typo.

 **Author :** By me Izumi Chieko

 **Disclaimer** : **_Naruto belong's to Masashi Kisihimoto_** , I just own this story, don't ever dare claim.

.

 **~ Anguish~**

.

.

.

.

# Izumi Chieko"~

 **Yang Ditinggalkan.**

Telah tersandar lemah di kursi kayu dengan tubuh sedikit merosot. Tarikan napas membuat dadanya naik-turun dengan teratur. Ritme yang begitu menenangkan mengantarkan ia menuju kedamaian. Tiap hembusan begitu berharga, karena hanya dengan itu ia hidup. Betapapun luka seseorang, seberapa perihnya pun hidup seseorang, ia tak akan bertahan tanpa kuasa Tuhan yang memberikannya napas cuma-cuma. Bersyukurlah bagi kita yang masih diberikan kesempatan untuk menghirup wanginya embun di kala pagi, mencium bau nikmat begitu hidung mendapatkan sebuah rangsangan. _Sungguh nikmat tiada tara._ Walau kadang manusia tak pernah mengindahkan hal kecil yang sebenarnya jauh lebih penting dari apapun yang ada di dunia. Kendati pun di saat hati terluka, ketika batin meringis tersiksa, perih kehidupan dan luka nestapa, tak ada yang lebih baik selain mensyukuri hidup yang telah Tuhan anugerahkan untuk kita.

 _Terus berjuang menghadapai kenyataan sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan. Sebelum Tuhan mencabut izin-Nya dan sebelum kita kembali berpulang kepada-Nya._

Detikan waktu lama berlalu. Deru suara tiap tarikan napas menambah sesak di dada. Seiring waktu terus beputar tanpa lelah tanpa henti, _sakit_ Hinata masih tetap ada. Tak sepenuhnya pudar. Tak sedikit pun luluh dan tergugus meski jam demi jam ditelan hari dan hari tenggelam dalam hitungan minggu. Semua tetap sama..

 _Kehilangan membuatnya hampa._

 _Rasa cinta membuatnya berkubang dalam duka._

Kepergian _Naruto membuat Hinata kembali merana._

Rongga dadanya terasa kosong melompong. Hingga ia dapat merasakan gemuruh angin yang bergumul mengumpulkan buih dan menanamkan penyakit jiwa ke dalam dirinya. Ia harus bersikeras untuk tidak terlalu tergusur perasaan lagi. Ia tahu semua tak ada arti. _Tak ada lagi…_

Sudah tak berguna gemetar tanpa alasan. Sudah bukan waktunya menggigil menjelang malam. Gugusan luka di balik dada selalu berhasil membuat Hinata mengerang getir tanpa pertahanan. Dan ia selalu terlena untuk mengulang memori-memori lawas tanpa menyadari berapa lama waktu yang ia sita. Berakhir di pagi hari bercucur air mata. Menghadapi hari yang lebih nyata di balik tirai air mata.

Perasaan Hinata terhadap Naruto yang menahun tak dapat dikikis semudah air hujan mengikis tanah lalu membuatnya erosi. Runtuh dan hanyut terbawa banjir meninggalakan tempat asalnya. Berlalu mencari tempat lain kemudian mengendap. Hinata harus membangun kembali puing-puing cintanya yang telah koyak. Ia harus menata, dan memilin kembali hati yang telah rapuh untuk dapat bertahan. _Bertahan dalam kewarasan.._

Jikapun ia menemukan tempat dimana hatinya akan kembali berlabuh, Hinata belum sepenuhnya dapat berpaling dari Naruto. Mudah baginya merasakan perasaan yang sama pada orang yang berbeda, tetapi ia belum yakin untuk menyerahkannya. Apalagi jika _orang itu_ tak dapat menerima bahwa Hinata masih berbagi kasih dengan yang lain selain _dia_. Karena Hinata tahu, perasaannya terhadap Naruto mungkin akan pudar seiring waktu, _tapi_ tak akan bisa punah.

.

.

 _Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

 _Tuk. Tuk._

Lubang kecil dikusen kayu jati itu semakin lama semakin dalam. Paruh mungil si pipit kecil tak pernah melewatkan kebiasaan rutinnya setiap pagi dan sore jika singgah di kusen galeri. Berusaha menggali sesuatu yang hanya ia yang tahu. Hingga belasan menit berlalu sampai ia bosan, walau tak pernah jera karena tak pernah menemukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan, ia selalu mengulang tindakannya. Setelah itu bertengger di kusen jendela menghadap sebuah lukisan hidup. Melihat langit yang membentang dan selalu berubah warna di waktu-waktu tertentu, menatap daun-daun dari pohon dan tumbuhan yang tumbuh di halaman galeri bergoyang diterpa angin, memerhatikan rumah kecil rapuh yang susah payah ia bangun sendiri dari sisa-sisa urat daun yang ada di atas pohon, tersembunyi di balik helai-helai hijau. Merasakan sentuhan udara yang menyapa sambil lalu, menyaksikan bagaimana hari berganti. Ia bertengger sepi tanpa teman, tanpa saudara, tanpa siapa-siapa, menunggu hari esok dengan sabar. Menanti suatu harapan baru dalam kesendirian. Tapi ia tak pernah menentang, ia patuh terhadap _Sang Zat_ yang menciptakannya. Ia jalani kehidupannya sebagai seekor burung kecil dengan bangga. Meski banyak di luaran sana burung-burung yang lebih besar dan tangguh, ia selalu menikmati dunia kecilnya. Ia tetap hidup dalam harapan kecilnya. Menemukan biji jagung pun sudah merupakan kebahagiaan luar biasa untuk dirinya. Tak ada yang lebih berharga baginya, selain ia masih memilki kesempatan menikmati hari-hari konstan yang ia punya.

Cerita lain datang dari seorang gadis pemilik galeri. Galeri yang selalu pipit kecil itu kunjungi.

"Hinata… itu cat minyak! Kau tak berniat bunuh diri 'kan?"

" _Oh?_ " mata bulan di balik kelopak mata itu melirik botol dalam pegangannya, beberapa senti di depan mulut. Raut muka datar berubah shock ketika ia sadar bahwa ia hampir meneguk cairan kental berwarna di botol yang ia pegang. Ia terlalu fokus pada coretan warna kanvas di hadapannya. Ia berdiri setelah menyimpan kembali botol minyak di lantai dan berlalu ke arah suatu tempat tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

Gaara memerhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata. Dari balik layar laptop yang sejak satu jam lalu ia tekuni, Gaara selalu mengawasi tindakan Hinata, sekecil apapun itu. Meskipun itu berarti pekerjaan yang ia tekuni menjadi sedikit molor. Sudah satu minggu, Gaara masih mendapati Hinata seperti orang linglung. Gaara tak pernah menanyakan apapun. Tidak pernah mendesak Hinata untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan membuat Hinta semakin murung, karena Gaara yakin Hinata akan bercerita jika waktunya tiba.

"Aku mau apa, ya Gaara, kenapa aku buka lemari?"

Gaara benar-benar berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Menutup semua aplikasi yang menyala dan mematikan benda kesayangannya. Beralih menatap Hinata yang kebingungan dengan wajah cemas. "Mana ku tahu, Hinata. Tadi kau cari apa? Kau tadi hampir meminum cat minyak, mungkin kau haus?"

"Oh! Iya, iya! Aku ingin mengambil air minum!"

Hinata mengangguk dengan ragu. Kerutan dikeningnya menunjukkan ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Setelah menutup pintu lemari yang isinya sama sekali bukan lusinan botol air minum, melainkan lusinan botol minyak dan alat-alat lukis lainnya, ia berjalan ke sebuah pintu yang ada di dalam galeri, langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara Gaara lagi dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Kau ingin minum?"

"Iya. Ada apa?"

"Ku ambilkan?"

"Tidak usah aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Tangan Hinata hampir mendorong gagang pintu di hadapannya.

"Tapi itu gudang, Hinata. Seingatku di gudang tak ada air. Pintu keluar galeri menuju rumahmu sebelah sini. Ku ambilkan saja, ya!"

"Eh? _Oh_ , tidak usah! Aku ambil sendiri Gaara!"

"Kau di sini. Tunggu lima menit. Aku tak percaya kau akan mengambil sesuatu yang benar-benar kau maksudkan!" Tegas Gaara penuh penekanan lalu langsung menuju pintu keluar.

Hinata merengut kembali ke kursi kayunya. Menyadari kebodohannya. Duduk lemas menghadap lukisan yang belum selesai. Ia tahu Gaara mengkhawatirkannya. Hinata tahu Gaara mencemaskan kesehatan mentalnya, karena Hinata sadar akhir-akhir ini ia seperti orang linglung. Melakukan sesuatu yang kadang ia tak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya, mengambil benda yang salah, lupa dengan apa yang ia pikirkan beberapa detik lalu. Hal sama berulang-ulang dalam sepekan yang ia lewati.

Hinata banyak berpikir. Terlalu banyak memikirkan berbagai hal dan membuat kepalanya berat. Emosinya pun ikut berperan pada setiap hal yang ia pikirkan. Kadang ia merasa sedih untuk beberapa alasan. Kadang ia ingin menangis dengan suatu pemikiran yang kecil. Tersenyum begitu mengingat sesuatu yang menurutnya konyol. Terisak tiba-tiba tanpa sebab disuatu malam.

Semenjak ia mendengar kabar tentang kepergian Naruto, apapun yang dipikirkan ujung-ujungnya selalu berakhir dengan ingatannya akan Naruto. Semakin ia berpikir untuk mengabaikan semakin sering bayang-bayang Naruto menggerogoti isi kepalanya. Semakin ia berusaha menerima kepergian Naruto, semakin pilu yang ia rasa.

Tangan terampil itu kembali menyentuh kuas yang pernah ia tinggalkan beberapa waktu lalu. Menyapukan kembali helai lembut bulu kuas di atas kanvas. Objek yang sering ia gunakan sebagai obsesinya kembali tertuang. Mega mendung menjadi latar dan rerumputan hijau yang seolah tertiup angin ikut mengisi kekosongan dari kanvas itu.

Hinata mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang datang karena kemudian sebotol air mineral terjulur di depan matanya. Ia menerima botol yang Gaara sodorkan, bukan langsung meminumnya melainkan menyimpannya di lantai dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitas kuas di tangannya.

" _Perlu_ kah aku berhenti menjadikan Naruto sebagai objek _favoritku,_ Gaara?"

Kuas itu berhenti dari tugasnya, tergeletak bisu di samping kotak persegi panjang di lantai. Lukisan Hinata hampir selesai, hanya tinggal menghaluskan rupa dari objek utama dan _selesai_. Hinata menengadah, melirik Gaara yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang sering Hinata lihat ketika ia menyinggung _satu nama_ itu.

"Itu terserah padamu. Kau tak perlu berhenti jika memang nyaman dengan hal itu."

" _Iya_. Selama ini, mennggambar Naruto memang membuatku nyaman. Membuatku merasakan kehadirannya _, di hatiku_. Tapi Naruto sudah tak berada _di sini_ , Gaara. Semua hal yang membuatku nyaman tentang Naruto saat ini berubah _menyakitkan_. Membuatku sesak. Aku tak menyalahkan keadaan, tak berniat memaki takdir _nya_ , walaupun aku menyayangkan karena aku tak sempat mengucap apapun untuk kenangan terakhirnya. Tapi menerima _ketiadaan_ Naruto… kenapa tak mudah?" suara lirih itu semakin memelan di ujung kalimat. Hinata tak mencegah air mata untuk tidak keluar dan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan bibir gemetar. Ia menatap lukisannya dengan nanar. Seolah menatap _seseorang_ yang kini benar-benar tak dapat ia gapai. "Aku berusaha merelakan, _selalu ku coba_. _Setiap detik. Setiap hembusan napas_. Kemudian ada bagian dalam diriku yang mengatakan, jika begitu keras aku berusaha menerima kepergian Naruto, maka aku _akan_ lupa tentangnya." Hinata dengan suara parau. Derai air mata tetap ia biarkan, tak bermaksud menyembunyikan kesedihannya di hadapan Gaara. Hinata sedikit heran karena Gaara tak menggubris racauan pilunya padahal Gaara mendengar setiap kata yang terucap. Seolah maklum dan tahu apa yang telah terjadi, hingga ia tak perlu bertanya apa dan kemana maksud ucapan-ucapan Hinata. "Aku tak ingin melupakan Naruto sepenuhnya… aku ingin terus mengingatnya, walau sekecil apapun itu. Aku tak ingin membuang _nya_. Dia terlalu berarti untuk ku hapus dalam ingatan. Jejak-jejak memori yang pernah _kita_ alami bersama, aku tak ingin kehilangan semua itu. Terlalu berharga untuk dibekukan. Aku ingin tetap merasakan _kehadirannya_ , Gaara. Aku _ingin_ Naruto."

Hinata menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam. Meredam emosi agar tidak terlalu meluap. Isakan kecil itu sudah cukup membuat pundak dan punggung Hinata bergetar. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik, tapi bukan sebuah senyuman yang muncul. Gigi-gigi atasnya menggigit bibir bawahnya agar raungan tak keluar. Rasanya memalukan ia menangis, meraung di hadapan Gaara, meskipun Gaara adalah satu-satunya teman yang betul-betul dekat dengan Hinata selama ini.

Rangkulan halus di pundak Hinata membuatnya merasa hangat. Dengan senang hati Hinata sandarkan kepalanya di perut Gaara, berlindung di rengkuhan kecil yang Gaara berikan. Rasanya nyaman dan begitu menenangkan, tetapi tak senyaman ketika ia berada di pelukan orang yang bernama _Sasuke_.

# IzumiChieko''~

.

.

 **Choice?**

Pilihan? Adakah sebuah pilihan yang tepat bagi Hinata? Pilihan agar ia berhenti dari masa-masa suramnya? Pilihan yang seperti apa yang diinginkan gadis itu?

Mengingat ketidakmengenakannya cerita cinta Hinata, barangkali pilihan yang Hinata perlukan adalah mencoba _meraih cinta baru_ nya. Yang—tentu saja tak akan mudah, dan tergantung pada diri Hinata sendiri. Maukah ia _melepas_ cinta lamanya? Bersediakah ia _membuka hati_ untuk seseorang _yang lain_? Kiranya Hinata mampu, kenapa tidak ia raih kembali cinta barunya? Dan berhenti bermuram durja.

Karena tak dapat dielakkan, _Hinata kesepian_. Ia _butuh_ teman. Butuh _teman hidup_ untuk berbagi dalam _segala hal_ , berbagi kehangatan, kegembiraan, jika bisa Hinata tak menginginkan kesedihan dan rasa duka hingga ia tak harus berbagi dengan yang lainnya. Atau minimal untuk saat ini, ia menginginkan seseorang, _siapa pun_ , untuk menemani dirinya setiap hari. Selalu bersamanya kapan pun dan dimana pun. Tak perlu selalu mengajaknya bicara atau menghiburnya dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang membuat Hinata tertawa. Hinata hanya memerlukan _kehadiran_ seseorang, _untuk saat ini_. Mendiamkannya pun tak apa, asal orang itu ada _bersama_ Hinata. Benar-benar menemaninya. Hinata tak mungkin mengandalkan Gaara terus-menerus, Gaara memilki kehidupan pribadinya. _Hey_ —siapa bilang Gaara tak memiliki seorang pacar, Hinata tahu Gaara sedang menjalani suatu hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Dan Hinata sangat sungkan, tak enak hati selalu meminta waktu Gaara sementara orang lain yang lebih penting bagi Gaara tetap menunggu dalam kesetiaan.

Bicara tentang seseorang yang lain, hanya ada dua dari tiga orang yang ada di kepalanya. Naruto, Gaara dan …. Sasuke. _Gaara_ , karena hampir setiap hari Hinata mendapatkan kunjungan laki-laki manis itu, secara alami Hinata tak pernah sekali pun tak memikkirkannya. Gaara terlalu baik padanya. Tentu saja. _Naruto?_ Tanpa bahasan yang lebih panjang pun rasanya sudah jelas. Dan Sasuke… _bagaimana mengatakannya?_

Sasuke.

Tentang laki-laki yang baru Hinata temui belum lama ini, sosok asing yang terasa _tak_ asing itu memang mampu membuat Hinata nyaman. Mampu menghangatkan hati setiap ia bersamanya. Meski baru sekali mereka berjumpa, meski saling mengenal melalui cara yang berbeda.

Namun, ketika Sasuke tak lagi di sisinya, ketika Sasuke tak lagi bersama Hinata, perasaan kosong dan hampa itu kembali menyergap. Mencabik Hinata dalam kesepian. Mencakari batinnya yang terluka karena duka ditinggal _cintanya._

Hinata tak mengatakan cintanya pergi ikut bersama Naruto. Tak bilang bahwa jiwanya lenyap menyusul Naruto. _Tidak_.

Ia masih menggunakan logika untuk bertahan. Ia tak ingin menghabisi nyawanya percuma. Naruto cintanya _. Memang_. Cinta pertamanya yang—dulu pernah Hinata berpikir bahwa Naruto-lah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya yang ia cinta-, tapi—hal itu tak berarti Hinata memberikan sepenuh hatinya untuk Naruto. Ralat. Hinata memang memberikan sepenuh hatinya untuk Naruto, tetapi dengan ketiadaan Naruto bukan berarti hatinya tertutup untuk orang lain. Bukan berarti Hinata tak akan membiarkan sosok lain mengganti kehadiran Naruto di relung hatinya. Dan _, tidak berarti Hinata berkhianat jika ia jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain Naruto, benar 'kan?_

Bagaimana pun Hinata perlu melanjutkan hidup. Terus maju dan menghadapi kenyataan yang tak selalu menyenangkan. _Tak pernah begitu menyenangkan bagi Hinata._ Ia masih berharap dapat memperoleh kembali waktu-waktu yang pernah ia abaikan. Mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi yang tersisa. Menginginkan sebuah _kebahagiaan_ meski hanya sekali dalam hidup. Kebahagiaan dalam arti memilki pasangan hidup yang akan bersama dan saling mengasihi sepanjang hayat. Hinata yakin Naruto tak akan marah. Tuhan tak akan memarahinya hanya karena ia jatuh ke lain hati.

Andai semudah itu…

Atau mungkin memang mudah, untuk jatuh cinta. Melupakanlah yang tak mudah. Dan ia takut untuk terluka. _Lagi._

Rutinitas Hinata masih ia lakoni dengan baik. Mengajar seharian di sebuah yayasan pendidikan menjadi seorang pengajar seni dan budaya. Melukis dan bermain-main dengan kuas dan tinta seperti biasa. Mengajari Gaara cara menggambar dan mengobrol dengan topik berlari-lari. Beramah-tamah dengan orang sekitar. Bersosialisi di lingkungan.. _menunggu surat Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang…_

Dokter kharismatik yang lembut itu telah berhenti mengirimi Hinata surat. Sejak pertemuan mereka Sasuke tak pernah menghubunginya. Ia hanya meninggalkan sebuah alamat untuk Hinata jika suatu saat Hinata bermaksud menemuinya.

Dua minggu terlewati setelah kedatangan Sasuke dan Hinata masih diam menanggung sepi di setiap petang di kursi yang sama di dalam galeri. Menatap senja yang selalu berganti menjadi bentangan kelam. Menyambut pagi dengan kantung mata yang semakin menebal. Beraktivitas dengan tubuh lemah seperti seonggok daging tanpa jiwa. Memaksa dirinya makan-makanan yang Gaara bawa untuknya setiap sore, karena otaknya selalu berusaha mengingatkan Hinata bahwa ia perlu nutrisi untuk hidup.

Hinata _ingin berpaling_. Hinata ingin menyapa hari baru. Hinata ingin membuka lembar-lembar baru kehidupan yang cerah. Ia ingin memulai kembali cintanya yang berantakan. Menyimpan rapat-rapat masa lalu di dasar hati paling dalam dan tak akan ia jangkau kembali.

Dia berpikir… dia sudah bisa merelakan Naruto. Sudah mampu mengikhlaskan kepergiannya. Dapat bertahan tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu tentang Naruto. Menutup masa penantian dan menyambut masa depan. Tapi ia salah… Hinata keliru. Ia masih terombang-ambing dengan perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Ia masih menyimpan cintanya untuk Naruto. Bagaimana pun, perasaan Hinata bukanlah perasaan yang tumbuh dan berkembang seumur jagung.

 _Adakah harapan untuk ia melangkah meninggalkan kenangannya?_

 _Adakah kesempatan untuk Hinata meraih kebahagiaannya?_

 _Adakah keberuntungan Hinata untuk mendapatkan cintanya_ yang lain?

Jawabannya pasti ada. Tetapi butuh waktu lama. Karena tak mudah bagi Hinata mengganti tempat Naruto di relung hatinya. Menyembuhkan luka di hati tak semudah menyembuhkan luka fisik. Tinggal diberi antiseptik atau pergi ke dokter lalu sembuh. Lalu kemana Hinata harus mencari _dokter cintanya?_

Hanya satu nama yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini.

Hinata mengingat mimpinya. Tentang seseorang yang memintanya untuk menunggu. Apakah itu sebuah isyarat agar Hinata segera beranjak dari cinta butanya kepada Naruto?

Jika iya, Hinata ingin berusaha mendapatkannya. Berusaha meraih kesempatan itu. Dan melepaskan diri dari kungkungan sepi yang bercokol di hati.

 _Mungkinkah…..?_

Tapi saat ini hatinya begitu hampa.. ia ingin sesuatu kembali mengisinya. Menyumbat perasaannya dengan asupan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Memeluknya dengan kehangatan dan merangkulnya dalam kebahagiaan. Menariknya dalam penderitaan..

# izumichieko''~

.

.

 **Another Fact**

Perubahan kecil terjadi di hari-hari berikutnya. Walau pun masih tetap berkabung dalam duka, Hinata sudah jauh lebih tampak hidup dibandingkan beberapa hari ke belakang. Sudah dapat mengatur kembali emosinya dengan baik, meskipun di saat-saat tertentu pertahanan yang kembali ia bangun roboh lagi.

Pikiran Hinata masih mengambang di awang-awang, sikap linglungnya masih terlihat sekali-dua kali. Melamun di saat petang menjelang sepertinya susah ia hilangkan karena memang sudah dari dulu menjadi salah satu hobi anehnya.

Gertakan benda beradu membuat kelopak mata Hinata terbuka sempurna. Ketenangan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya lenyap dan berubah was-was. Ketika ia melihat sosok temannya muncul dari balik pintu kaca galeri dengan senyum cerah, goncangan di dada Hinata berangsur normal. Ia tersenyum lemah, berusaha membalas sapaan hangat Gaara. Berharap senyumnya tidak terlalu payah hingga menimbulkan kerutan cemas di kening Gaara.

"Sudah kuduga, kau di sini lagi."

"Gaara." Suara pelan Hinata menyapa telinga laki-laki itu, menambah kerutan di kening mulusnya. Hinata membenarkan posisi duduknya di kursi kayu.

"Kau tidak mengajar?"

"Aku izin pulang lebih awal."

"Kau sa- sudah makan?"

Senyum tipis Hinata muncul lagi saat menyadari Gaara mengganti kata untuk bertanya padanya. Gaara tak perlu bertanya keadaan Hinata, dia tahu Hinata _sakit_. Seakan Gaara sudah tahu segalanya, laki-laki barmata jade itu memaklumi keadaan Hinata tanpa bertanya. Mungkin Gaara sudah paham satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Hinata _payah_ tidak lain adalah _sesuatu_ tentang Naruto. Gaara selalu mencoba menghibur Hinata. Datang setiap sore—karena waktu bebas yang ia punya hanya saat-saat seperti itu- mengajak Hinata mengobrol dan melakukan banyak hal agar gadis itu tidak terlalu hanyut dalam lamunan. Berusaha membujuk Hinata untuk tetap makan meski satu suapan nasi. Mengalihkan perhatian Hinata pada hal lain yang tak berkaitan dengan Naruto, teman semasa sekolah mereka.

"Aku makan. Sesuai aturan. Jangan khawatir!" Hinata tertawa kecil sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya lagi, merasa tak nyaman. Memerhatikan Gaara menggeser beberapa tumpukan karton yang ada di atas meja panjang di dekat mereka. Menggelar selembar kain furoshiki yang tak pernah Hinata sadari. Dua mangkuk plastik tersimpan di atas kain itu. "Kau bawa apa kali ini?" tanyanya saat tahu Gaara membawa lagi makanan untuknya. Senyum cerah Gaara tetap menggantung indah.

"Takoyaki dan rolade! Kau harus coba!"

 _Lagi_ dan lagi hanya sebuah senyum lemah yang Hinata dapat berikan. Benar, ia makan teratur seperti biasa, hanya banyaknya asupan makanan yang masuk ke dalam perut Hinata tidak lebih dari satu atau dua sendok setiap kalinya. Sedikitnya energi yang Hinata dapat menjadikan tubuhnya lemas, apalagi setelah seharian ia harus mengugurkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pengajar di sebuah sekolah menengah.

Getaran ponsel terdengar terlalu nyaring di galeri itu. Hinata melihat Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah smarthphone dari kantung celana dan bermain-main sejenak dengan benda elektronik itu sebelum akhirnya meletakannya di atas meja. Memberikan perhatiannya lagi pada Hinata.

"Kau mau takoyaki? Rolade?"

"Mana pun."

Hinata menggeleng saat Gaara menyodorkan dua mangkuk berbeda isi ke hadapannya sekaligus. Ia menjulurkan tangan, mengambil sepasang sumpit yang masih tertinggal di atas meja berbalut kain cerah. Tanpa sengaja matanya teralihkan oleh getaran ponsel lagi, milik Gaara, melihat kanji sebuah nama yang rasa-rasanya pernah ia temukan sebelumnya. Layar datar ponsel itu terus menyala sebelum Gaara akhirnya meraih benda itu.

"Sebentar, ya, Hinata!" Gaara langsung balik badan, meninggalkan Hinata dengan makanan, keluar sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinga."Halo?"

Hinata menyimpan lagi sumpit yang sudah ada di tangan, duduk bersandar dengan asal menunggu Gaara kembali. Apapun makanan yang Gaara buat selalu cocok di lidah Hinata dan Hinata sangat menyukainya, tetapi untuk saat ini, seenak apapun makanan di hadapannya sama sekali tak menarik perhatian Hinata.

Hinata tak tahu berapa lama Gaara di luar, saat kembali membuka mata, matahari sudah tak tampak. Kegelapan bergelayutan di sekitar sementara lampu galeri telah menyala. Kelopak mata sipit itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Hinata melepas kacamata lalu mengucek matanya seperti seorang balita yang baru bangun. Ada Gaara yang duduk lesehan beralaskan lantai dingin sedang melihat beberapa lembar sketsa asal Hinata. Tak menyadari Hinata sudah bangun.

"Gaara?" Hinata bangkit, merenggangkan otot punggungnya yang kaku, berjalan mendekati jendela yang menghadap ke halaman galeri. Barangkali ia dapat menemukan seekor pipit yang biasa bertengger di kusen jendela,"Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 8 lewat. Masukan ke kulkas makanan yang ku bawa, kau bisa memakannya besok pagi! " Hinata hanya bergumam. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

Hinata menoleh. Senyum Gaara kali ini membuat Hinata malu, malu karena senyum Hinata akhir-akhir ini tak secerah senyum orang di hadapannya. Malu karena saat ini tangan besar Gaara bergerak-gerak lembut di atas kepala Hinata.

"Syukurlah kau bisa tidur nyenyak. Ku harap nafsu makanmu pulih dalam waktu dekat." Hinata tak menanggapi, ia hanya kembali menarik perhatiannya ke luar jendela.

Sejujurnya Hinata risih terlalu diperhatikan layaknya seorang bocah 7tahun. Diingatkan ini itu agar pertumbuhan dan perkembangannya normal, Hinata lebih dari cukup dewasa hanya untuk mengurus diri sendiri. Tahu mana yang harus dan tidak baik dilakukan olehnya. Sejauh ini ia masih dapat menekan ego. Berusaha tetap makan dan tidur teratur menjamin kesehatannya. Makan dan tidur dengan baik adalah dua hal yang sangat memperngaruhi fisik dan mental seseorang, membuat pikiran tetap berjalan di batas kenormalan. Walaupun Hinata akui, terkadang ia kalah dari egonya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gaara—"

"Hm?" belum selesai Hinata menuntaskan ucapan, Gaara terlalu bersemangat menanggapi Hinata.

"Kau _tahu_ sesuatu tentang Naruto?"

Reaksi Gaara yang langsung diam membuat kening Hinata mengkerut curiga. Ada kegugupan dari gestur tubuh Gaara yang Hinata tangkap dengan jeli. Laki-laki yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Hinata itu membasahi permukaan bibirnya dengan kaku.

"Kau _sudah_ tahu Naruto meninggal…. kan? _Iya kan?_ " Hinata membuka mulut lagi, bukan untuk berucap, tetapi mengeluarkan napas kecewa, wajahnya sejenak beralih dari Gaara kemudian kembali menatap laki-laki itu tak percaya. Hinata dapat melihat penyesalan dan isyarat permintaan maaf dari sorot mata itu. Raut wajah yang menyiratkan ketidaknyamanan, _Hinata tahu itu_. "Sejak lama? Bagaimana bisa?" tuntut Hinata dengan mata sedikit melotot. Saat ini bayang-bayang luka yang selalu menutupi manik bulan itu berganti amarah tertahan. Dadanya memanas dalam waktu singkat. " _Bagaimana bisa_ kau tidak memberitahuku? Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikannya selama itu?! _Gaara?!_ Jawab aku!"

Gaara terkesiap dengan teriakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Semarah apapun Hinata, Gaara tak pernah melihatnya melotot dan biasanya Hinata masih dapat diajak bicara baik-baik sehingga tak menimbulkan pertikaian yang tak perlu. "Tenang, Hinata! Jangan dulu naik pitam, jika kau ingin dengar, maksudku, jika kau bersedia mendengar penjelasanku, aku janji. _Aku janji._ Aku akan memberitahu _apapun_ yang ku tahu tentang Naruto padamu." Hinata berpaling muka. Tak ingin emosinya yang sedang panas meledak dan membuat Gaara tak nyaman. " _Hinata?_ " tegur Gaara denggan suara hati-hati.

Hinata mengangguk. Mengajak Gaara keluar galeri. Hinata berpikir akan lebih baik mereka bicara di rumah saja dibandingkan di galeri. Aura di rumah Hinata jauh lebih nyaman dan hangat, tidak berarti galerinya membosankan atau mengerikan. Setidaknya, di rumah, mereka bisa bicara sambil minum kopi atau menonton televisi agar suasana di antara mereka kembali normal.

Begitu tiba di ruang tengah rumah itu, Hinata langsung berjalan ke dapur. Mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kulkas dan langsung meneguknya sampai menyisakan sedikit air dalam botol itu. Lalu ia mengambil dua kaleng jus dan membawanya ke hadapan Gaara, yang sudah duduk nyaman di karpet di depan televisi.

"Aku ingin intinya saja. Jangan coba-coba mengulur dan menutup-nutupi apapun!" perintah Hinata mengingatkan ketika Gaara menerima kaleng yang ia sodorkan. Temannya itu hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi.

"Tapi biarkan aku minum dulu."

Hinata tak peduli. Ia ikut duduk di karpet tak jauh dari Gaara. Menyalakan televisi di hadapan mereka dengan volume kecil. Menanti Gaara merangkai kata dan menceritakan semua yang tak ia ketahui. Sebelumnya Hinata telah mempersiapkan diri, baik emosi, perasaan, dan—pokoknya Hinata akan mendengarkan _apapun itu_ , baik-buruknya informasi yang ia dapat nanti tentang Naruto.

"Aku tahu tentang meninggalnya Naruto, belum lama." Gaara memulai dengan suara tenang. Emosinya teratur dan terkontrol. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, " Seorang kenalan lama dari komunitas sastra memberitahuku."

Lipatan samar di dahi Hinata perlahan semakin timbul. Komunitas sastra yang Gaara maksudkan adalah suatu perkumpulan di jaman mereka kuliah dan di luar universitas. Suatu komunitas umum dari seluruh universitas yang ada di wilayah ibukota. Hinata tahu dulu Gaara termasuk mahasiswa yang aktif berkecimpung di berbagai organisasai dan komunitas, entah itu di kampus mereka sendiri atau di luar. Beda dengan Hinata yang selalu asyik dengan kesenangannya melukis.

Hinata penasaran, apakah kenalan lama yang Gaara maksud pernah ia kenal? Setidaknya Hinata pernah sekali saja bertemu dengannya. Karena orang itu tahu Naruto. Dan sepertinya tahu keberadaan Naruto selama ini. Tahu banyak tentang Naruto daripada dirinya. Tapi kenapa bisa tahu? Padahal Hinata tahu betul Naruto tak pernah sekalipun ikut dalam komunitas manapun yang berkaitan dengan seni atau dunia kesusastraan.

Suara Gaara menarik Hinata pada kenyataan lagi.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang ku dapat, Naruto ikut mendaftarkan diri sebagai relawan Gaza bertahun-tahun lalu setelah kita wisuda. Ia tak mengambil tawaran kerja yang universitas usulkan padanya, ia lebih memilih mengabdikan diri di negeri orang. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, tapi aku terenyuh dengan ketulusannya. Aku sangat menghargai keputusan yang ia ambil." Kenang Gaara dengan sorot mata yang jauh. Kilat-kilat cahaya yang timbul dari bola matanya menunjukkan keharuan sekaligus kemuraman. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, tentang hal itu ia sudah mengetahuinya dari Sasuke, tapi ia tetap sabar mendengar penuturan Gaara. Gaara melirk Hinata, seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu darinya, "Aku ingin kau dengar dahulu alasan yang membuatku menyembunyikan semua yang ku tahu tentang Naruto padamu."

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Tak yakin harus berkata apa.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Naruto, dan tetap mengharapkannya datang menemuimu. Asal kau tahu, Hinata, aku tak ingin menambah kemurunganmu. Aku tak ingin mengahncurkan mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini kau jaga. Aku tak ingin merusak harapan tentang Naruto. Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya dengan baik dan tepat agar aku tak menambah luka. Aku tak ingin kau putus asa." Tutur halus Gaara menatap lembut Hinata. Hinata tak perlu menyangsikan ketulusan Gaara, ia tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkan laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya bahwa ia saat ini baik-baik saja. "Kemudian… ketika kau bilang Naruto telah tiada, ketika kau bilang Naruto sudah tak _di sini_ , dan membuatmu jatuh semakin dalam ke jurang penderitaan, aku yakin _seseorang_ telah memberitahumu sesuatu tentang Naruto. Melihat pertahananmu hancur seperti itu semakin membuatku enggan memberitahu fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Hinata…_ "

"Katakan saja, Gaara." pinta Hinata. Kini suaranya begitu lembut, sudah tak ada emosi yang menggelegar begitu mendengar penuturan panjang Gaara. Setelah mendengar _kepedulian_ Gaara terhadap dirinya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Melihatmu larut dalam kesedihan ketika Naruto menghilang tiba-tiba sepuluh tahun lalu membuatku sakit. Membuatku merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang teman. Aku tak bisa membuatmu berpaling dari cinta sepihakmu, dan pada akhirnya kubiarkan, dan kusadari itu adalah hal yang paling salah yang pernah ku lakukan. Aku takut memberitahu bahwa Naruto telah meninggal, karena ku tahu, kau akan hancur. _Benar kan?_ Buktinya saat ini kau masih _betah_ dalam duka. Aku kini ragu untuk memberikan suatu _kenyataan_ pahit _lagi_ yang akan kau dengar."

Hinat menelan ludah. _Kenyataan pahit? Lagi?_ Itu berarti masih ada kabar buruk tentang Naruto yang akan ia dengar. Hinata berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terkejut. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang. Meyakinkan Gaara bahwa ia siap mendengar apapun darinya.

"Kau tahu penyebab Naruto meninggal?"

Hinata menggeleng. Sasuke tak pernah, atau belum menyinggung perihal yang membuat Naruto meninggal. Mungkinkah Naruto terkena peluru nyasar? Atau terkena bom? Hinata menggeleng ngeri membayangkan hal itu. Ia kembali memperhatikan Gaara yang tampak ragu. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengulurkan tangan menyentuh punggung tangan Gaara dengan lembut, meminta Gaara melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia terkena _HIV,_ aids _._ "

Hinata terguncang.

Hatinya mencelos. Merasakan jantungnya jatuh terperosok ke dalam kegelapan tak berdasar. Hal serupa yang pernah ia alami ketika Sasuke memberitahunya bahwa Naruto telah tiada. _Semakin hampa._

Mulut Hinata terbuka mencari udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut ngilu dan Hinata meringis kesakitan karenanya. Ia berdehem, menggenggam punggung tangan Gaara erat-erat mencari kekuatan. Keringat dingin bermunculan dan membuat kulit Hinata semakin pucat. Gaara merasakan s _hock_ yang mendera Hinata. Laki-laki itu membalas genggaman Hinata dengan lembut. Mengelusi punggung tangannya pelan-pelan.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, bukan berarti Naruto adalah seorang bajingan yang sering bergonta-ganti pasangan hanya karena nafsu."

Hinata tak mampu mengucap bahkan sekata. Ia hanya dapat mangangkat wajah, menatap Gaara lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Dia_ bilang, vonis Naruto terjadi setelah ia melakukan transfusi darah darurat. Kemungkinan besar virus itu meracuni sistem dalam tubuh Naruto melalui darahnya yang tercampur dengan darah pendonor. Keadaan darurat waktu itu tak memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk mengecek kesehatan pendonor dan kelayakkan darah itu. Malangnya Naruto tak dapat bertahan lebih lama."

"Apa yang membuat Naruto harus menerima donor? Dia kecelakaan?" akhirnya bicara setelah lama tak bersuara, Hinata tak yakin ia ingin mendengar jawabannya. Ruam merah di wajahnya dan genangan air mata di sudut mata menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi Hinata tak akan sanggup membendung air mata lagi.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak memintanya menjelaskan lebih jauh. Aku terlalu takut dan tak sampai hati mendengarnya. Aku _tak ingin mendengarnya_ , Hinata." kini suara Gaara ikut bergetar. Laki-laki itu berdehem, menghilangkan ganjalan pada tenggorokannya yang tercekat.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil menunduk. Tetesan air mata jatuh di pangkuan. Isakan tertahan mengisi kesenyapan di antara mereka. Suara televisi meng- _echo_. Bagai angin lalu. Gaara menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat penuh kasih sayang. Menempelkan hidungnya di pipi Hinata sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Kau harus janji padaku,Hinata, kau tak akan berduka terlalu lama. Kau tak akan membiarkan dirimu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan." Bisik Gaara dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan selembut mungkin di sisi wajah Hinata.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku. Kau janji, _kan?_ " hanya tubuh bergetar Hinata yang Gaara dapat. Rengkuhannya pada laki-laki itu semakin mengerat. "Kau tak boleh seperti ini. Atau kau akan membiarkanku menyesal karena telah memberitahumu tentang ini? _Sudah kuduga_. Sebaiknya aku tetap tutup mulut saja." Hinata menggeleng kasar di balik pundak Gaara. "Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji, _dengan ini-_ setelah apa yang kau tunggu selama ini sudah tak memilki harapan, _kau harus berjanji_ , kau tak akan bersedih lagi! _Majulah_ , Hinata! Lanjutkan hidupmu tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu… tanpa dihantui perasaan berduka. _Tanpa_ cinta _Naruto_. "Gaara menggigit bibirnya sendiri, sadar pertahannya akan ikut hancur jika ia terus bicara.

Rematan tangan Hinata di pinggang Gaara menguat. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan terbatuk tiba-tiba membuat Gaara panik. Tapi keadaannya kembali normal setelah Gaara menyodorkan kaleng jus yang Hinata teguk. Hinata masih terisak saat Gaara menyusuti wajah basahnya. Tersenyum getir mendapati mata Gaara juga merah meski tak mencucurkan air mata.

" _Berjanjilah!_ Kau akan mencari _kebahagiaan baru_ mu!"

"A- _aku_ -ku _janji_." Ujar Hinata dengan suara serak dan terputus-putus membuat Gaara tersenyum lembut.

" _Biarkan Naruto menjadi masa lalumu. Mulai saat ini._ "

" _Aku tahu_." Bisik Hinata hampir tak terdengar.

Dengan itu Hinata memeluk kembali Gaara karena melihat air mata akhirnya jatuh tergelincir membasahi pipi Gaara. Mereka terisak berdua tak menyadari malam merangkak semakin jauh. Tak peduli jarum jam terus bergerak dan berputar mengelilingi angka-angka. Membiarkan diri mereka terhanyut dalam perasaan duka sepuas-puasnya. Berharap untuk yang terakhir kali dan tak akan berulang. Dengan begitu perasaaan mereka sedikit terasa lebih ringan.

Mereka tak tahu, seekor pipit terbang riang melewati jendela rumah Hinata yang belum tertutup gorden. Membawa biji jagung di paruhnya dan dua biji di masing-masing kaki mungilnya. Hinata dan Gaara tak tahu, di antara rasa berduka yang mereka alami, di sisi lain seekor burung sedang bahagia karena mendapatkan jatah makan istimewanya.

# izumichieko''~

.

.

 **A/N : JANGAN BENCI SAYA KARENA INI! PLEASE! Please! Please~~~ :( OM KISHI KULO MOHON AMPUN, NARUTO AKU CINTA KAMU! AKU SELALU BERDOA BUAT KESEHATAN DAN UMUR PANJANG KAMU! HAMPURA, TONG! HAMPURA! Maafkan aku yang lemah ini, KANGMAS *loh? T-T ini cuma cerita bo'ong da. *minum air cucian kaki om Kishi* #uhuk**

Jadi…. apa? Bagaimana? Kesedihan Hinata bertambah setelah mendengar penuturan Gaara, meskipun sebelumnya Hinata sempat kesal karena Gaara menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang Naruto yang sebenarnya telah ia ketahui setahun sebelum Hinata akhirnya tahu, itu pun dari Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke, dia nggak muncul di chapter panjang ini, nggak sempet nongol.

Kemudian, rasa-rasanya sikap Gaara di chapter ini begitu _istimewa_. Seolah Gaara dan Hinata adalah benar-benar pasangan. Bagaimana Gaara menyalurkan perasaaannya dengan baik, menghibur Hinata dan tetap meinta Hinata untuk mengejar kebahagiaannya.

Soal teman lama yang Gaara sebutkan, kira-kira siapa? Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak, adalah —ya, sudah, tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya! Wkwkwkwkkw XD

Tentang pipit kecil yang sering muncul dalam cerita—apa hubungannya coba seekor burung sama alur cerita? Lololol embohlah, soal burung muncul begitu saja tak pernah direncanakan. Entah kenapa jadi terulang lagi memasukkan burung itu. Akakakak anggap saja sebagai bumbu dalam cerita. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan hadir bebek dan gurame, atau parkit dan panda, atau pohon kaktus?! Suka-suka yang bikin cerita aja, ya! XD *disuntrungkeun ka balong*

Oh, ya, mau kasih bocoran dikit, mulai chapter depan mungkin nggak akan terlalu angus angusan :3 kita beranjak dari dunia muram dan mulai anget-angetan (?) Ehheh… chapter berikutnya tak akan lama. Aku janji! :) mugkin dalam minggu yang sama akan dipublish, nunggu selesai ngedit aja dulu wkwkwkwkwk..

Yes! See you next chapter!

Terimakasih sudah membaca, MMMMMMMMUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Always Love, izumichieko''~

.

.

Oiya special thanks to :

MoritaNaomi **ǁ** KanamakiHana **ǁ** SabakunoMei **ǁ** Hinatachan2505 **ǁ** JojoAyuni **ǁ** HipHipHuraHura **ǁ** LavenderRaven **ǁ** AnaBabyNiz137 **ǁ** TantanHimechan **ǁ** saslsabilla12


End file.
